Feelings
by Brittana And Heya Fan
Summary: Heather is pregnant. She's always wanted children, but the problem is… she doesn't want them with Taylor. She's fallen in love with a certain brunette. Will that certain brunette accept Heather's feelings and stand by her during the pregnancy? And how will Taylor react to all this?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is all made up.**

**Hey everyone, this fic is based on the Heather pregnancy rumors. I hope you enjoy the first chapter :)**

* * *

The sun was setting, and Naya was just about to start getting ready to go to a party at Dianna's place. She hardly ever got to see Dianna now since she wasn't filming that often, so she had been delighted when Dianna had invited the entire Glee cast to a party at her house. She also couldn't wait to congratulate Heather about her pregnancy. Just that day she had read about Heather's pregnancy on the internet. Yes, she had been slightly hurt that she had had to have found out about it through some article, instead of being told first-hand by her best friend, but she still couldn't be happier for Heather. She was going to support Heather and Taylor through all of this. Her best friend could definitely count on her.

It was no secret that she didn't really like Taylor. Unfortunately, the two of them had never seen eye-to-eye. Heather had first introduced her to Taylor after the first Glee tour. Naya had instantly disliked him. He seemed big headed, rude, and judgemental; generally, she thought that Heather deserved better.

Taylor hadn't been pleased in the slightest when Brittany and Santana became a couple on the show. Heather was too clueless to see, but Naya could definitely see that Taylor was being slightly homophobic. She had decided to just ignore it. There was no need to upset Heather.

The most important thing was, though, that Taylor made Heather happy, and as long as her Hemo was happy, she was happy.

Naya put her eyeliner pencil down on her vanity table, and ruffled her hair slightly, trying to get it to sit properly. She smiled in satisfaction, and turned her head so she could see one of her diamond earrings glinting in the mirror. She grabbed her bag and her jacket before standing, and making her way downstairs. She smiled when she saw Lucy sitting at the bottom of the stairs. She picked her up and brought her into the kitchen. Immediately, Lucy began whining. "I know, baby, but you need to stay in the kitchen whilst mommy goes out." She placed Lucy down in her soft, fluffy bed and tickled her softly on the head, knowing how much Lucy liked the gesture. "You've got plenty of food and water, and you went to the toilet 10 minutes ago, so you should be fine until I get back. I won't be that late."

Lucy sighed in satisfaction and leant into Naya. Naya giggled, but before she could continue giving Lucy attention, the doorbell rang. She didn't make any immediate move to answer the door, assuming it would just be some sales people trying to sell her stuff.

She started rummaging in one of her kitchen draws, looking for some breath mints. When she found them, she popped one in her mouth, before deciding to turn her attention to the door. She made her way to the door and pulled it open, revealing Heather. Naya stared for a couple of seconds. Heather was wearing a red knee-length dress, and black heels. Her hair was in a simple side ponytail, and her makeup was simple and complimented the outfit nicely. She was obviously all dressed up for Dianna's party.

However, despite how pretty Heather looked, there was something off about her. The light didn't quite reach her eyes like it usually did, and Naya was sure that she could see slight redness around her eyes as if she'd been crying and she had tried her best to cover it up with makeup.

Heather directed her eyes to the floor and shuffled her feet nervously.

Then, Naya noticed that she was staring, and that she still hadn't said anything. She cleared her throat. "Heather?" The name caught in her throat, and it didn't come out any louder than a whisper. "Heather, are you okay?" she tried, concern lacing her voice.

Heather brought her eyes up so that they locked with Naya's. "I… I'm sorry. I can see that you were getting ready to leave. It was stupid of me to come here. I'll see you at Dianna's." She turned to walk back down the drive towards her car, but Naya grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her.

"Heather, what's wrong?"

Heather pulled her wrist free from Naya's grasp. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"Heather, there must be a reason why you came here, and there's something off with you. I can tell." She took hold of Heather's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Look, I'm your friend and you know you can trust me with anything. So come inside, sit down, and tell me what's bothering you."

"No, really, Naya, it's fine. I'll see you at Dianna's, okay?"

"Why did you come here then?" Naya asked. "You obviously came here to talk to me about whatever it is that's bothering you."

Heather sighed. "Fine. Thank you." She stepped inside the house and stepped out the way of the door, so that Naya could close it.

"I can take that for you," Naya said, gesturing to Heather's coat.

Heather smiled and nodded, handing Naya her jacket before making her way into Naya's lounge. Naya placed it on a hook before following her best friend into the lounge and sitting down next to her.

Naya remained silent, giving Heather all the time she needed to gather her thoughts.

Eventually, Heather opened her mouth to speak, but a strangled sob escaped instead. Instantly alert, Naya moved further towards Heather and placed her hand on Heather's arm. "Hey," she said gently. She rubbed Heather's arm gently, willing the blonde to look at her. "Heather, you're really starting to scare me now. What's wrong? Are you okay?" Well, obviously Heather wasn't okay since she was crying, but Naya was automatically jumping to the worst possible conclusion.

Heather shook Naya's hand off her arm. She was grateful that Naya was trying to console her, but usually that would just lead to more tears. So instead, she turned away from Naya. Naya went to open her mouth to speak, but Heather held up a hand to silence her, and turned even further away from Naya's pleading gaze. "I… I just need a minute," she said, traces of tears still evident in her voice.

However, Naya ignored Heather's protests and pulled the blonde onto her lap. Heather tensed and tried to fight off Naya, fresh tears flowing freely down her cheeks, but Naya rubbed her hand up and down the blonde's back, trying to relieve some of the tension. "Shhhh. Please don't pull away, Heather. Tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you."

Finally, Heather surrendered. She relaxed and sank into Naya's embrace, sobbing ridiculously loud into her chest. Naya held Heather close to her chest, not saying anything, but just simply rubbing soothing circles on her back and making soft shushing noises.

She waited patiently for Heather to compose herself, her arms squeezing her closer.

Eventually, Heather's sobs petered down to just the occasional sniffle, and Naya knew that they were already about 15 minutes late for Dianna's party. Naya gave Heather one final squeeze before pulling away, and bringing her hands up to wipe the remaining tears off Heather's cheeks. She grabbed a tissue that was within reach and used it to wipe away some of Heather's ruined makeup.

Heather carefully removed herself from Naya's lap and moved a couple of centimetres away from Naya, avoiding her gaze, obviously embarrassed about her breakdown. Knowing she couldn't avoid this situation for much longer, Heather began to speak. "There's no doubt you've heard that I'm with child then?"

"Yes, I've heard. I don't understand why you're so upset, though, Heather. I thought you _wanted_ children," Naya said, handing Heather another tissue.

Heather quietly thanked her before blowing her nose and wiping away her remaining tears. "I _do_ want children," Heather insisted, her voice barely above a whisper. She bit her lip, trying to contain the fresh sobs that wanted to break free. "It's just…"

Seeing fresh tears start to stream down Heather's face, Naya placed her hand on the blonde's back, rubbing gently with her thumb. "It's just what?" Naya asked gently.

"It's just, I don't want children with Taylor," Heather blurted out quickly.

Naya remained silent for a couple of seconds, trying to process this new information. Naya's mind instantly went to her hatred towards Taylor. If him and Heather broke up, she would probably be the happiest person alive. But Heather had always talked about how much she loved Taylor. How they were meant to get married and have kids together. How they were meant to spend the rest of their _lives_ together. Why would Heather suddenly want to throw away all the years that they had spent together?

Putting her hatred aside, Naya decided that she needed to try and get some more information out of Heather so she knew what she needed to do to try and make the blonde feel better. "Okay…" she dragged out, unsure of what to say. She hoped the blonde would get the hint and start to elaborate.

"I always thought Taylor and I were meant to be. That we were meant to get married, have children, and live happily ever after. Just like in a fairy tale." Heather sniffled, and used the back of her hand to wipe her nose.

Naya took hold of Heather's hand and began massaging her knuckles and wrist bone gently, waiting for her to continue.

"But he's possessive, and rude, and… I can't even look at another guy without him thinking I'm cheating on him. I also know you don't like him."

Naya's eyes widened. She hadn't realised she had been that obvious. She opened her mouth to speak, but Heather cut her off.

"Don't deny it, Naya. It's so obvious you don't like him, and quite frankly, I don't blame you. If I was you, I wouldn't like him either. He's been nothing but rude to you because of the Brittana thing."

Naya finally decided it was time to put an end to this. "Heather, if the reason you don't want to have children with Taylor is because of me, don't be so stupid."

"You're not the reason I don't want to have children with Taylor," Heather said, the volume of her voice rising. "It's so much more complicated than that."

"Okay, well explain the reason to me then," Naya said.

"Oh god, I'm going to start crying again," Heather said, bringing her hands up to cover her face.

"It's okay," Naya said, pulling Heather's hands away from her face. Blue eyes shone with sorrow, and it broke Naya's heart. She cupped Heather's cheek, and slowly wiped away the fresh tears that were leaking out of her eyes. "Just explain to me so I can understand."

"You're going to freak out," Heather mumbled sadly.

"I promise I won't freak out," Naya said, placing her hand over her heart to emphasize her point. Heather still seemed unsure so Naya raised her pinkie. "Pinkie promise?"

Heather hesitated before linking her pinkie with Naya's. "Thank you."

Naya nodded in satisfaction and took hold of both of Heather's hands, squeezing them reassuringly, willing her to explain.

"I'm in love with someone else," Heather admitted. "I've known for a while, but it isn't until now that I've decided to act on my feelings. I'm just tired of hiding, and I want to be happy. I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who I don't want to be with." Heather took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I mean, this person is perfect. They've got the most perfect, kissable lips. They're smoking hot, and every time they look at me or smile at me, I just want to kiss them, and tell them how I feel about them."

Naya smiled as she listened to Heather describing the person she's in love with. "So who is it? Do I know them?"

"Yes, you know them," Heather replied simply. "You know them very well in fact."

"Who is it then?" Naya grinned, unable to contain her excitement.

Heather just wanted to get this over with, so biting her lip nervously, she blurted out, "It's you."

Heather closed her eyes tightly, and then slowly opened them to see what the brunette's reaction was.

Naya was leaning against the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Her mouth was open so wide, Heather could see the silver fillings in her molars.

"Naya…" Heather whispered. "Naya, please," she sobbed. "Please say something." Heather buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

Naya was suddenly brought back to reality. She looked at the blonde who was completely breaking down in front of her… _again_. Only this time the blonde was breaking down because of _her_. "Hey," she said as she reached out a hand to try and offer the blonde some comfort, but she quickly withdrew the hand when Heather pulled away.

"No, don't," Heather sobbed. "You hate me and it's all my fault." Heather placed a hand over her heart, trying to slow her own breathing down. "You're never going to look at me the same way ever again—"

"Heather," Naya tried to interrupt.

"Taylor's going to kill me, and I won't even be able to come to you so you can make me feel better—"

"Heather," Naya tried again.

"You hate me and you're never going to speak to me again—"

Naya decided it was time to end this. Cutting the blonde off from her ramblings, Naya crashed her lips to Heather's. Heather waited a couple of seconds before beginning to kiss Naya back.

Naya ran her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip, tasting the saltiness of her tears. She pulled back and looked at a shocked Heather.

You… you love me back?" Heather asked, completely shocked.

"Yes, I love you back, Heather. I've always had feelings for you, but you were with Taylor."

Another sob escaped Heather's lips.

"Hey, come here," Naya said as she pulled the blonde into a hug.

"You really love me," Heather sobbed into Naya's shoulder. "You really love me."

"Yes, I really love you," Naya clarified, pulling the blonde closer. She cradled the back of her head and ran her fingers soothingly through her hair. "Now shush, sweetie. You're getting yourself all worked up over nothing."

Heather pulled away from Naya's embrace and used the back of her hands to wipe her eyes. "So what now then? Do we start dating or what?"

"We can start dating if you want. You're going to need to break up with Taylor, though."

Heather nodded, knowing that Naya was right. "Can we please not tell anyone yet?"

"Of course. We don't have to tell anyone, Heather, until you're comfortable."

Heather quietly thanked her.

"Now, come on. Let's get you all cleaned up, and we can go to Dianna's party. I'll need to change my dress quickly because you managed to get makeup on it with all your crying."

"Sorry," Heather mumbled.

"Don't be sorry. Come on." Naya stood up and grabbed hold of Heather's hand. She lead her through to the bathroom to sort out her makeup.

* * *

"It's so great to see you both." Dianna squealed and pulled both Naya and Heather into a hug.

Naya chuckled as she pulled away from the hug. "I love the new hair, Di. It really suits you."

Dianna blushed, pushing her new red hair behind her ear. "Thanks. You've got to come in. This party is just getting started."

Naya and Heather followed Dianna through to the lounge where the rest of their co-stars were.

"Naya. Heather. Over here," Lea shouted over the music. She moved towards them and planted a sloppy kiss on both of their cheeks. It was obvious that the diva was already drunk.

"Can I get either of you a drink?" Dianna asked.

"I'll have some champagne," Naya said as she attempted to hold Lea up. Lea was leaning against her shoulder, giggling contently as she downed the rest of her drink.

"I'll just have some water," Heather said, gesturing to her stomach. She was just over three months along and was just beginning to show.

"Oh, of course. Congratulations, Heather." Dianna smiled before heading into the kitchen to get their drinks.

Heather glanced uneasily at Lea who was leaning against her new girlfriend. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "Lea, maybe you should sit down," Heather suggested.

"No," Lea protested. "I'm fine," she slurred.

"I've got her," Mark said. He hoisted her into his arms and took her towards the couch.

"You weren't jealous were you?" Naya asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Well… I was a little bit," Heather admitted.

Naya smiled. However, her smile quickly disappeared. "Look, Lea's having a really hard time. Cory's just admitted himself into rehab and I think she's trying to drink her sorrows away. We need to be there for her, Heather. How would you feel if Taylor…" Naya quickly stopped herself. "Let me rephrase what I was going to say. How would you feel if _I_ admitted myself to rehab?"

"Upset, I suppose," Heather said. "I get your point, Naya. You're right. We do need to be there for Lea."

Naya smiled in satisfaction. "That's my girl." She went to place a kiss on Heather's lips, but she quickly stopped herself, remembering that no one knew that they were a couple.

Just then, Dianna returned with their drinks. "Champagne for Naya." She handed Naya her glass of champagne. "And water for Heather," she said, handing Heather her glass of water. "Have fun," she said cheerfully before sauntering off to start a conversation with Jenna and Amber.

Naya took a sip of her champagne and then placed it on a nearby table. "Come on. Let's dance." She took hold of Heather's hand and led her into the middle of the room.

Heather smiled. She honestly couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? This is my first attempt at a Heya fanfic. It can't be much different to a Brittana fanfic, though, can it? :) I'm eager to hear what you guys think so please review; even if it's only one word. I'll hopefully get the next chapter up over the next couple of days :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks so much for your reviews. They really mean a lot to me :) Here's the next chapter for you all. I admit that nothing significant really happens in this chapter, but a lot will definitely be happening over the next couple of chapters, so stay tuned! :D**

**GleekForHemo: Glad you like the story. And, yes, Heather will be a terrific mom :D**

**I love this: Glad you like it. When I heard the news, I couldn't help myself, and just had to write a story about it :)**

**Hemo7857: I'm glad you like it.**

**Guest: I know. If only…**

**Guest: I know. I think we're one of the strongest ships around, which is surprising when you think about all the crap that the writers have thrown at us.**

**tinygleek: Thanks for reading. I also hope the baby is a girl. This story is going to be quite long. I'm not going to write about the birth until Heather actually gives birth in real life and we know the sex of her baby. Let's hope she has a girl :)**

**dancelikeheya: Yes, it was a typo :) I was meant to say 3 months. Thanks for pointing it out to me so I could go back and correct it. Thanks for reading.**

**Vanilla97: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you love it.**

**lele34110: Thank you for reviewing.**

**xThisGirlIsOnFire: I know. I can't believe it either. I'm glad you like this story. I really like your stories as well :)**

* * *

Naya rolled over onto her back, and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes squinted as they adjusted to the light.

"Oh good, you're awake," Heather said, walking into the room.

Naya gave her a confused look, so she continued.

"You were completely wasted last night, so I brought you home and stayed with you."

"What time is it?" Naya asked wearily, feeling around on her bedside table for her glasses.

"It's noon."

"What?" Naya screeched. She had finally found her glasses so she put them on, finally being able to see her girlfriend properly. "What about work?" Naya made a move to get out of bed but she quickly stopped herself and clutched a hand to her head, allowing herself to fall back against her pillow.

"Naya, chill," Heather said. "Neither of us are needed on set today. I phoned Ryan this morning to ask him."

Naya nodded, not really taking any of the information in. "I've got a killer headache," she mumbled tiredly. "And a killer stomach too."

"I'm not surprised," Heather chuckled. "You drank enough last night to satisfy the whole of China."

Naya sighed and opened her eyes to look at Heather. "It was irresponsible of me. I'm sorry."

"Really, Naya, it's cool. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm now carrying a little football, I would have done the exact same thing."

"Little football?" Naya laughed.

"Yeah, that's what my dad used to call me when my mom was pregnant with me." Heather diverted her eyes to the duvet, obviously not wanting to discuss the matter anymore.

"I'm sorry." Naya enveloped Heather's hand with her own and squeezed it reassuringly. She knew how much Heather missed her dad and it was obvious how much she missed him. In fact, Naya couldn't actually remember a time Heather had mentioned her dad to her.

"It's cool," Heather said, trying to sound optimistic. "It just hurts talking about him, so I usually try not to mention him." Her frown quickly turned into a smile, and she jumped off the bed. "I need to go and call Taylor. I'll be right back."

"Wait," Naya called after her. Heather halted in the doorway and turned to face Naya. "Are you telling me that you didn't call him last night?"

Heather leaned against the door frame. "No, I called him last night. I kind of lied to him, though, and told him that Vanessa was sick, and I was going to take her home and take care of her."

"So you haven't broken up with him yet?" Naya asked bluntly.

"Well, no," Heather began, but she was quickly cut off.

"I thought we agreed yesterday that you had to breakup with him," Naya said, trying to contain her anger.

"Yes, we did, Naya, but I want today to be special." She walked back towards the bed and sat down next to Naya, and placed a hand on her arm. "Today is the first official day of us as a couple, and I want it to be a day that I'll remember forever." Heather paused for a second, thinking over what she was going to say. "I promise I'll break up with him. Just not today. I'll do it tomorrow, okay?"

Naya pouted. "Okay," she reluctantly agreed.

"Yay!" Heather squealed. "Thank you so much." She planted a kiss to the brunette's lips, kissing away the pout. "You're so adorable when you pout," she cooed, pulling away.

"I'm only cute for you, baby." Naya beamed, sitting up. "I'd better get up. I'm going to need to sort out Lucy."

Heather placed her hand on Naya's arm, preventing her from getting up. "Naya, lie back down. I've already sorted out Lucy. Let me just go and call Taylor, and I'll bring you back some aspirin for your headache. How does that sound?"

"Good," Naya said. "Thanks, babe."

Smiling, Heather gave Naya a quick peck on the lips before standing up and walking out the room.

* * *

Taylor was furious. He clenched his teeth together and dug his nails so hard into his hands, he nearly drew blood. He inhaled through his nose and brought the phone back up to his ear. "What do you mean she isn't at your place, Vanessa? She phoned last night and said that you were sick and she was taking you home to take care of you. She isn't answering her cell."

"_She did?_" Vanessa asked confusedly. "_Oh, she did! Yeah, I was so sick last night. I don't think I remember a time when I've been so ill. I was throwing up and everything, and my temperature was so high, Heather thought she was going to have to take me to the ER._" Vanessa was playing along. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew Heather must have a good reason as to why she lied to Taylor.

Taylor let out a frustrated sigh. "Well where is she now?"

"_Now? Uh… now she's…_" Vanessa paused, trying to think up a believable lie. "_Oh, she went to the pharmacy to get me some more medication. Sorry, I'm really not feeling that great. My brain isn't working properly._"

"Look, just get her to call me when she gets back," Taylor said impatiently. He felt his phone vibrate slightly, and on closer inspection he saw Heather's name flashing across the screen. "Actually, it doesn't matter, Vanessa. She's trying to get through now. Bye."

He quickly ended the call with Vanessa and accepted Heather's call. "Hey, babe. Everything going okay at the pharmacy?"

"_What?_" Heather asked, completely confused.

"I just spoke to Vanessa. She told me that you'd gone to the pharmacy to get her some medication."

Heather immediately panicked. She hadn't actually gone over her lie with Vanessa, so she wouldn't have been prepared for Taylor calling. She relaxed slightly, though, because Taylor didn't seem suspicious in the slightest. "_Yeah, that's right. I'm just on my way back now._"

"Oh, okay," Taylor said, sounding slightly disappointed. "When will you be home?"

"_Sometime tonight. I'm going to stay with Vanessa for the rest of the day. Look, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later._"

"Okay. Bye, babe."

"_Bye, sweetheart._" Heather cringed at calling Taylor 'sweetheart.' It made her want to vomit.

Taylor ended the call and sighed. He knew there was something Heather wasn't telling him, and it made him furious. He threw his phone across the room in rage, making it shatter to pieces.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed?" Heather asked, walking back into the bedroom.

Naya looked up from applying her contact lenses. She blinked, causing the one in the right eye to fall out and land on the carpet. "Fuck! These don't seem to want to stay in today." She promptly fell to her knees and started looking for the contact lens. She found it soon enough, and then soaked it in some solution before putting it back in her eye. "I want to have lunch with you today," she explained.

Heather walked over to the bed and sat down, watching her girlfriend start to attempt to pull a hairbrush through her knotty hair. "What for, Nay?" Heather smiled.

"Well, you said how you wanted today to be special, so I'm going to make it special for you." Naya squinted in pain, holding a hand to her head. "Did you bring the aspirin up?"

"Oh," Heather said, suddenly remembering. "Yeah, I did." She handed Naya a couple of aspirin and a glass of water.

Smiling in thanks, Naya popped them in her mouth and took a big swig of water, quickly downing them.

"Can I borrow your straighteners?"

Naya nodded. "Go right ahead. They're in the top draw of my dresser." Heather quickly thanked her, going to retrieve the straighteners.

"Did everything go okay with Taylor?"

Heather plugged in the straighteners and placed them on Naya's vanity table, waiting for them to heat up. "Yeah, everything went fine. Although, I did have a freak out moment because he said that he'd spoken to Vanessa, and I hadn't told Vanessa that I'd lied to Taylor. But by the sound of it, it looked like Vanessa had caught on and gone ahead with the lie. I'll have to phone her later and apologise."

Naya nodded in understanding as she began curling her lashes. "Look at me for a second, Heather," she said, turning to face the blonde.

Heather turned to face her girlfriend, confusion etched on her features.

Once the blonde was facing her, Naya asked, "When are you going to breakup with him?"

Heather sighed. "I already told you, Naya. I said I'll breakup with him tomorrow." Heather took hold of Naya's hand. "Listen. You don't need to feel threatened by him. I don't love him at all. I only love _you_. You're the most important person in my life at the moment."

Naya let out a breath she had been holding in, putting her mascara down. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I'm being moody this morning. Let's just finish getting ready and we'll go out for a nice meal. It'll be our first official date. How does that sound?"

Heather smiled. "That sounds great," she said contently, leaning her head on Naya's shoulder and nuzzling into her hair.

* * *

"Wow. The food here looks amazing," Heather said as she scanned over the menu.

They were now sat in a booth far away from all the other customers in one of Naya's favorite restaurants. Naya had insisted that they go to this restaurant because apparently the food was just 'too good.' And at the moment, Heather completely agreed with her. She hadn't tasted the food yet, but just by looking at the menu she could tell that the food was delicious.

"Mmmm," Naya said, taking a sip of her coke. "The desserts are delicious as well. They do these massive sundaes and they're _divine_. I can never manage to finish one, though." Naya chuckled. "Will you share one with me?"

Heather nodded as she quickly swallowed her mouthful of bread. "I'd love to, Nay. That is if I've still got room after our meal."

Naya laughed. "Knowing this place, you probably won't have room, but trust me, you will want to make room when you see their sundaes."

Heather chuckled warmly. "I'll take your word for it." She stared deeply into Naya's eyes. Naya stared back and shot her a warm smile. Heather began asking herself how she became so lucky. The moment was quickly interrupted, however, by the waitress coming to take their order.

"Hello, my name's Elaine, and I'll be your waitress for today. What can I get you?" she asked as she started writing the table number and any other necessary information into her pad.

"I'll have the Chicken Quesadillas," Naya said, pointing to her desired dish on the menu.

Elaine nodded, quickly writing in her pad. She then turned to Heather and smiled.

"I'll have the All American Burger please," Heather said, gulping nervously under Elaine's intense stare.

Elaine's lips formed a tight line and she gave Heather a fake smile as she collected their menus up and sauntered towards the cash register to start ringing up their order.

Naya watched the interaction between her girlfriend and Elaine, and a sense of confusion washed over her. At first she thought Elaine was trying to hit on Heather, but if anything, Elaine looked uncomfortable. "Heather?"

"Yeah?" Heather asked, being brought out of her daze.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing," Heather lied. She felt her neck start to become hot and her palms start to become sweaty.

Naya frowned, reaching across the table to place her hand over Heather's. "We've only just started dating, and you're already lying to me?"

Heather sighed. She didn't want Naya to feel like that. "I went to high school with her," Heather admitted quietly, referring to Elaine.

Naya's eyes darted over to Elaine who was now taking somebody else's order, and then zoomed back to Heather. "And?" she prompted quietly.

Heather bit her lip nervously before launching into an explanation. "It all started during our Junior year. She had this massive crush on me. I had no idea, but I really should have known because she had given me all these hints beforehand, but I hadn't seen it as flirting." Heather paused for a second, gathering her thoughts. "Anyway, she finally came clean to me at a house party that we'd both been invited to. She just broke down and admitted that she had feelings for me. I didn't have feelings for her, though, so I told her that in the nicest possible way I could without upsetting her even more, and she just ran out in tears. I really should have followed her to make sure she was okay, but I didn't. I couldn't. I mean, I was still in shock at her confession. That was the last time I saw her. The next day at school, I found out that she had transferred to another school."

After about a minute of silence, Naya decided that she should say something since it didn't look like Heather was going to continue the conversation. "Wow," she breathed. "Why didn't you like her back?"

"At this point in my life, I didn't like girls. _You're_ the only girl, Naya, who I've ever had proper feelings for." She paused and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She then nervously started fiddling with her napkin, avoiding eye contact with Naya. "I mean, sure, I experimented in high school. But that's all it really was; experimenting. I never had any feelings for girls. Only guys."

Naya nodded in understanding. Before she could say anything else, though, Elaine returned with their food. She placed their food down in front of them without saying anything, and then just walked over to deal with some other customers.

"That was awkward," Heather mumbled as she began playing with her food.

"Don't let it get to you, Heather," Naya said sincerely. "We're here to have a good time. Let's just eat our food and talk about something to take your mind off it."

Heather smiled at Naya's attempt to cheer her up. "Thank you."

After they had finished their food, Naya grabbed the dessert menu from a nearby table since there didn't seem to be one on their table. She handed it to Heather. "You decide what dessert you want, babe. I'm good with anything."

Heather smiled as she opened the menu. Immediately, her eyes widened. In fact, her eyes widened so much, Naya was sure they were going to drop out of her head. "How am I supposed to choose one thing from this menu? Everything looks delicious."

Naya chuckled. "I told you they do the best sundaes."

"Well, I don't know quite just yet because I haven't tasted them. I'm only going by the pictures," Heather said, her brow creasing in thought.

After several minutes of contemplating, Heather was sure she had made her decision. "Can we have the Forbidden Fudge Brownie sundae?"

"Of course." Naya looked up so she could try and get Elaine's attention, but she couldn't see her. She looked over towards the cash register, through the kitchen window, and around all the tables. "Excuse me?" she said to a passing waitress. The waitress stopped at their table, waiting for her to continue. "We're ready to order some dessert but I can't see our waitress."

"Who's been serving you tonight?" the waitress asked.

"Elaine."

"Ah," the waitress said uneasily. "Elaine's left early because she didn't feel well. I can get your dessert for you if you like," she finished cheerily.

Naya chanced a glance at Heather who had now taken a particular interest in the pattern on the table. "We'd like the Forbidden Fudge Brownie sundae please," she said.

The waitress smiled and nodded as she started collecting their empty plates before making her way towards the kitchen.

The silence was unsettling. Naya could tell Heather was thinking it was her fault that Elaine left early. She didn't know what to say to reassure the blonde that it wasn't. She mentally kicked herself for bringing Heather to this restaurant. "Heather, I'm sorry. We'll never come back to this restaurant again."

Heather raised her eyes so that they locked with Naya's. "No, Naya. I like it here. You don't have to blame yourself."

"It's ruined our date, though," Naya mumbled sadly.

"No, it hasn't, babe. Not in the slightest. I've had a really good time this afternoon, and as long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"Really?" Naya asked, a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Really," Heather confirmed as she leaned across the table and locked her lips with Naya's. The restaurant was empty apart from an old couple who were sat at the other end of the restaurant, so no one was paying any attention to them.

They pulled back from the kiss, both sporting satisfied looks on their faces.

"I love you, Naya."

"I love you too, Heather."

* * *

**Again, thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter guys. Your feedback really does mean a lot to me and I update much faster when I get feedback, as you can probably see :) Heather breaks up with Taylor in the next chapter, so stay tuned, because there is going to be fireworks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews. They really made my day :)**

**WARNING: This chapter contains domestic violence. Just thought I would warn you in case it's a touchy subject for anybody. Well, of course it's a touchy subject, but you know what I mean…**

**loveheather: Glad you think so.**

**GleekForHemo: Yeah, Vanessa is awesome. And here's the breakup. And you're right. It isn't easy…**

**I love this: I'm doing great, thanks. And, yeah, it's good Vanessa played along. I hadn't really put much thought into what I was going to do with Elaine in this story, but you've given me an idea for later on in the story, so thank you :)**

**gleegreyssouthfan: Thank you. It means a lot to me when people tell me they like my stories :)**

* * *

"Morning, Naya," Lea greeted warmly as she sat down in her makeup chair, sipping at a hot cup of coffee.

Naya smiled in greeting as she finished getting her makeup done. She felt a bit uneasy because today Heather had promised that she would breakup with Taylor. Naya had volunteered to go with her, but Heather had insisted that she would be fine and Naya should just go to work as normal. Ryan was giving Heather a little bit of time off due to her pregnancy, so it was a weird feeling for Naya to be on set without Heather.

Even though Naya filmed on the New York sets and Heather filmed on the McKinley sets, they still filmed on the same lot, so they still got to see each other during breaks and stuff.

"We're going to start filming in 10 minutes! I repeat, 10 minutes!" the director shouted from the side.

"Fucking great," Naya muttered under her breath. To be honest, she really wasn't in the mood for filming today. She would have felt much happier if she was at home waiting patiently for a call or a text from Heather; anything that said that she was okay and Taylor hadn't completely flown off the handle. Heather had promised that she would call once it was over with, but Naya knew she wouldn't be able to relax until she knew for sure that her girlfriend was okay.

Glancing sideways at Naya, Lea asked, "You okay?" She sipped her coffee as she continued flicking through the latest issue of _Vogue_. "You seem… distracted."

Naya sighed heavily. "I've just got a lot on my mind," she admitted meekly.

At hearing those words, Lea chuckled dryly. She closed _Vogue_ and placed it on the floor by her feet. "Tell me about it," she said as she started stirring her now nearly-cold coffee with her finger, trying to find a distraction.

Naya mentally slapped herself. She couldn't begin to fathom what Lea was going through. "I'm sorry, Lea. I shouldn't be complaining about _my_ problems when you're going through… well… you know."

Lea bit her lip, shaking her head. "No, don't be silly. We all have our own problems. It doesn't matter how big or small they are. It doesn't make them any less important." She focused her eyes on her coffee as she continued to swirl her finger around the brown liquid.

Naya frowned slightly, giving Lea a sad smile. "Yeah, well, I'm here for you if you ever want to vent or cry or whatever. Bottling things up never helps."

Lea brought her eyes up so that they locked with Naya's. She sniffed casually and wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye, trying not to smudge her newly-applied makeup. "Thanks. I appreciate it." She paused for a second and removed her finger from her coffee before throwing the still half-full coffee cup into a nearby trash can. "I'm glad that he's getting help, and I will continue to support him, but I thought he was past all this. I didn't know he had gone back to that… place, until he told me that he was admitting himself into rehab. I just didn't know what to think." Her voice trailed off at the end as if she was about to start crying.

Naya bit her lip, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry," she said simply.

"For what?"

"For just… everything you're going through. It must be really tough."

Lea went to open her mouth, but her thought was cut short by the director yelling for them to take their places.

"Well, working will hopefully cheer me up slightly and help clear my head," Lea said, her usual cheerful voice now back in place.

"Yeah, me too," Naya agreed.

* * *

The sun streamed through the bedroom window. Heather stood at the window and smiled as she watched the birds playing in the early morning sun. She always loved waking up early so she could hear all the birds chirping and the trees blowing in the soft breeze. Nature was always at its most beautiful in the morning.

She sighed heavily, turned around, and walked back to the bed. She sat down and began waiting for Taylor to get out the shower so she could do what she needed to do. She had never felt so nervous in her life; not even before finding out if she had got her role on Glee. She didn't even understand why she was so nervous. At the end of the day, after all this was over with she could go back to Naya's once she was done filming for the day and they could get their cuddle on.

There was other stuff on her mind as well. Like what was going to happen to their apartment. Technically the apartment was hers. I mean, she was the one who had bought it, and Taylor had moved in once Ashley had moved out. But she still had a feeling that Taylor wouldn't leave quietly. He'd at least put up some sort of fight.

Heather was drawn from her thoughts when Taylor walked into the bedroom, his hair wet from his shower.

Heather tried her best to muster up a smile as he sat next to her and put his arm around her. "You okay, babe?" he asked in concern. "Morning sickness?"

Heather shook her head and shook his arm off of her, moving as far away from him that was humanly possible without getting off the bed. "No, it's not morning sickness." She waited a second and took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "I need to tell you something."

Taylor clucked his tongue in confusion and leant back on the bed, using his hands to hold himself up. "Oh, that doesn't sound good. You haven't miscarried, have you?"

Heather blinked once before answering. "What? No!" she said in shock.

"No?" Taylor thought over possible scenarios in his head as to why Heather could be acting this way, and they all led back to the same conclusion. "Do you want an abortion?"

Heather went to open her mouth, but Taylor interrupted her.

"No, look, I understand," he said empathetically. "You're on a hit TV show and you're playing one of the most popular characters. When you're not working you like to go out and have a good time. I understand if you're not ready to be a mother yet. You will be someday and that's when we'll start our family. When _you're_ ready." He paused and reached over to take her hand. "I won't hold it against you, Heather. You're the love of my life and I—"

"Taylor, stop!" Heather shouted. She couldn't take it anymore and she needed him to listen to her.

Taylor chuckled and moved closer to her. "No, seriously, Heather. I'm cool with it. We'll just—"

"No, just listen to me!" Her voice was high with fury and it was trembling dangerously. She felt close to tears because talking to Taylor was like talking to a brick wall. Why couldn't he just listen to her? "I don't want an abortion! I'd never kill a life! How could you even think that?"

"I don't know. I just—"

"That isn't the point," Heather said angrily.

"Well, _you_ asked!" Taylor protested just as angrily.

"It was a rhetorical question, Taylor! Or don't you know the difference?"

"Why are you so angry?" Taylor snapped aggressively, standing up and placing his hands on his hips

Her nostrils flaring angrily, Heather snapped back just as aggressively, "Because you never listen!" She then also stood up and faced Taylor.

Taylor sighed in defeat, pulling a hand through his hair. "Fine. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Heather's jaw trembled as she tried to pluck up the courage. "I wanted to tell you that… I'm breaking up with you."

Taylor stared for a second with his lips parted slightly. "Is this supposed to be some sort of joke, Heather? Because if it is it isn't a very funny one."

"It isn't a joke, Taylor," Heather said. "Do you really think I would joke about this?"

Taylor went to open his mouth, but Heather quickly silenced him.

"Before you answer that, it was another rhetorical question," Heather muttered bitterly.

Taylor slowly inched closer to the bed, his eyes narrowing furiously. "Why would you do this to us?"

Heather let out a sarcastic laugh. "Why would _I_ do this to us? Why don't you ask yourself why would _you_ do this to us?"

Taylor moved even closer to Heather, which Heather didn't think was possible. She suddenly felt very threatened. "What have _I_ done? I've been nothing but nice to you!"

Heather gulped audibly. "You're possessive," she started shakily. "Y-you're rude to Naya. You're—"

"What does _she_ have to do with this?" he asked tempestuously. He could slowly feel himself reach breaking point.

"_She_ is called Naya," Heather replied just as shakily as before. Her breathing was uneven and her knees were trembling with fright.

"I don't care what she's called! What does _she_ have to do with this?!" Taylor demanded, bellowing unlike Heather had ever heard him bellow before.

Heather felt terrified tears start to stream down her cheeks as she looked into Taylor's rage-filled eyes. "I… I'm in love with her," Heather whispered, her voice cracking. She whispered it so quietly she couldn't even hear herself say it. She hoped Taylor hadn't heard it, either. However, sadly, she soon found out that he most definitely had heard it when she felt his palm forcefully slap against her cheek.

At first, Heather was too shocked to react in any way. Her brain first registered his hand flying towards her cheek. And then it registered the blinding, searing pain that followed shortly after.

Her hand immediately flew to her cheek. However, before she could do anything else, Taylor grabbed hold of the front of her shirt and forcefully threw her against the dresser. "Are you fucking serious, Heather? You leave me so you can be a fucking lesbian?"

Heather grunted as her body made contact with the dresser, and she was pretty sure she felt blood start to trickle down the side of her face where her head had hit the corner of the dresser. "Please, don't," she sobbed pitifully as she attempted to back as far away as she could from Taylor without hurting herself even more.

Taylor let out a yell, grabbing hold of Heather by her hair and throwing her to the floor forcefully.

"No!" Heather cried out. "The baby," she managed to get out between sobs.

Chuckling nastily, Taylor bent down so he could look straight into Heather's terrified blue eyes. "You really think I give a damn about the baby now?"

Heather said something indecipherably through her tears as she attempted to back away from Taylor.

Taylor let out a growl as he started throwing punch after punch straight into Heather's chest, also throwing a couple at her face. When he was completely satisfied, he threw one final kick at Heather before storming out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Heather didn't move from her spot on the floor until she heard the front door open and slam shut. She crawled painfully slow towards her walk-in closet. She reached up for the handle, wincing in pain as she did so. Finally, her hand clasped around the handle, and she opened the door and crawled in, closing the door behind her. She leant against the back wall and brought her knees up to her chest, burying her face in them. She began to sob heavily, occasionally wincing in pain at the force behind her sobs. She didn't know where Taylor had gone or when he'd be back, but she felt safe in the closet, so she wasn't moving until someone came to help her.

* * *

"Okay, everyone. Take five!" the director yelled.

Naya sighed heavily. She was exhausted and could definitely do with a quick coffee break.

"You want to go and get a coffee with me and Chris, Naya?" she heard Lea ask from behind her.

"Sure," Naya said cheerfully. But just then, her phone began to ring. "Wait a sec," she said as she fished her phone out of her bag. "I'll tell whoever it is that I'll call them back later." She stopped, however, when she saw who it was that was calling her. "Actually, I may have to get this." She apologized quickly before accepting the call.

Before she could even say anything, she was met with Heather's frantic voice begging for help. "Okay, okay, Heather. I need you to slow down." She saw Lea and Chris both give her a confused and concerned look. She made eye contact with them, and they knew it was bad when they saw the worry and anger reflected in Naya's brown orbs. "Take a nice, deep breath, Heather. That's it, sweetie. Breathe in and out, in and out," Naya said as she coached Heather through her breathing. Naya felt anger flare up inside her, but it instantly disappeared when she heard Heather's pained sobs through the receiver. Heather didn't need her to be angry at the moment. She needed her to just _be there_ for her. "Shhhh, baby. Take a deep breath."

Naya hadn't managed to hear much of what Heather had said. All she had managed to make out through Heather's sobs was that Taylor had hit her and then stormed out of the house.

"Okay, baby," Naya said, even though she hadn't really heard much of what Heather had just sobbed out. "Listen to me, Heather. I want you to stay exactly where you are, okay? I'm coming to get you." She heard Heather sob something else through the receiver before hanging up.

Naya frantically grabbed her jacket and her bag before making her way to the door.

"Naya, wait!" Lea called after her.

Naya turned around to face the diva, trying to not let her anger show. She honestly didn't have time to explain anything right now. She wasn't even sure if she knew what was going on herself. Taylor had hit Heather. That much was obvious, but she didn't know how badly hurt Heather was.

"Is she okay?" Lea asked. "What's going on?"

"I don't really have time to explain now, Lea," Naya said frantically. "I have to get to her."

"Do you want one of us to drive you?" Chris asked

"No, I can drive myself. Just tell Ryan that I've had to leave because of a family emergency and I'm sincerely sorry," Naya said before she walked as fast as she could out the door.

Lea let out air that she had been holding in her cheeks, making her cheeks deflate. "That didn't sound good."

"No, it didn't," Chris said.

"Is it just me or do Naya and Heather seem like… more than friends?" Lea asked curiously.

Chris turned to Lea, dumbstruck. "Now what on earth would make you think that?"

"I don't know," Lea admitted. "It's just the way Naya was calling Heather stuff like 'baby' and 'sweetie' just now."

Chris shook his head. "She was trying to comfort her, Lea. Heather was hysterical just now. That much was obvious, and Naya was doing anything she could to try and calm her down."

Lea looked hesitant for a second, but then she nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just being silly. I hope Heather's alright, though."

"Me too," Chris said quietly, worry evident in his voice.

* * *

Pulling up outside Heather's apartment, Naya promptly switched off the engine and threw the car door open with so much force, it nearly flew off its hinges.

"Heather," Naya called out once she was inside the apartment. She was confused when she didn't hear any response. She quickly made her way upstairs and into the bedroom. "Heather," the Latina called out again, confused and beginning to panic as she looked around the empty room, her eyes locking onto the ajar closet door. She heard faint sobbing, so she slowly approached the door and pulled it open, gasping at the sight of the beaten blonde sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Hey," she whispered, kneeling down and crawling over to Heather, the dancer's sobs immediately getting louder at the sight of her girlfriend.

Naya knew Taylor had hit Heather, but she hadn't been aware of how badly he had hit her. The blonde had several bruises forming on her face, and she had a cut on the side of her face that still had blood coming out of it. Naya was sure that there were probably more injuries that she couldn't see.

She wrapped her arms around Heather and brought her into her chest, being careful to not cause her anymore pain. She wasn't sure where she could touch the blonde without hurting her even more, but she knew that when Heather was upset, she just wanted to be held and told that everything was going to be okay.

Heather was more than upset, though. She was broken.

Naya tightened her arms around the trembling blonde and she guided Heather's head into her chest. She didn't care about the blood that was getting on one of her favorite Santana jackets. All she cared about at that moment was the broken blonde in her arms.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered soothingly in Heather's ear. She didn't know who she was trying to convince more. Herself or Heather.

Heather sobbed something into Naya's chest that Naya couldn't quite make out.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay," Naya said as she began to instinctively rock back and forth, trying desperately to calm the blonde down. Her grip on the blonde loosened just enough for her to rub soothing circles on her back. "It's okay," she repeated once more.

Still keeping one hand wrapped tightly around Heather, she pulled out a pack of tissues from her bag. She removed a tissue from the packet and held it to the cut on the side of Heather's head, trying to stop the bleeding.

"How bad is it?" Heather hiccupped into Naya's chest, her breathing becoming increasingly faster.

Naya hesitated. The cut was pretty bad. She didn't want to make Heather panic, but she also didn't want to lie to her. She just hoped that the cut didn't need stitches.

She added more pressure to the cut, making the blonde wince in the process. "That doesn't matter, sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay," she said comfortingly.

Heather was too tired to argue so she just nodded against the brunette's chest as she continued to sob.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here," Naya eventually said. She stood up and carefully helped Heather stand up, the blonde's hand instantly shooting to her hip. Bile rose in Naya's throat at the sight. She placed one arm around the blonde's back and placed the other under her knees, hoisting Heather into her arms, the blonde instantly wrapping her arms around Naya's neck.

Naya carefully made her way down the stairs, out the door, then down the drive, and then to the car. She felt her neck become increasingly hot and wet from the blonde's sobs and heavy breathing. She brought a hand up to stroke Heather's hair, quietly shushing her in the process.

She delicately placed the blonde in the passenger seat, having to coax Heather to remove her arms from around her neck. "Everything's going to be okay," she said again, Heather eventually letting go of Naya so that she could get in the car.

The drive to Naya's house was silent except for Heather's pained sobs and Naya's soothing voice. Naya held one of Heather's hands and massaged it soothingly, still keeping her eyes on the road. She didn't ask for details about what had happened with Taylor. She wasn't even sure if she _wanted_ to know, but clearly the blonde was a little fragile right now. I mean, who wouldn't be fragile if they had gone through what Heather had just had to endure?

Once they arrived at Naya's house, Naya quickly turned off the engine, got out the car, and carried Heather into her house and up to her bedroom, quickly stopping to get the first aid kit from the bathroom on the way. She placed her on the bed, the blonde immediately curling up and burying her face into the pillow, sobbing heavily.

Naya lay down next to Heather and hugged her from behind, rubbing her back and stroking her hair, as well as making soft shushing noises. She placed kisses anywhere she could reach, letting her girlfriend know she was there and she wasn't leaving.

She opened the first aid kit and removed some bandages, band aids, and antiseptic wipes. She gently turned Heather onto her back so she could see the extent of her facial injuries. Heather looked up at her with tear-filled eyes and Naya felt her heart break at the sight.

Naya removed an antiseptic wipe from its packet. "This might sting a little, okay?" she said, trying to keep her voice even. She carefully started wiping Heather's cut and bruises, the blonde wincing in the process, but the brunette made soft shushing noises to calm her. The cut had now stopped bleeding, so Naya bent down to have a proper look at it. She examined it carefully. It didn't look like it needed stitches, but she would keep a close eye on it anyway. She didn't want it getting infected. Finally, she placed a band aid on the cut and placed a kiss on it for good measure. Hopefully that would prevent it getting infected.

Naya swallowed thickly before turning her attention to the rest of Heather's body. "I'm going to remove your pants and shirt, okay?"

Heather didn't respond. She just kept her gaze fixed on Naya's eyes, silent tears still trailing down her cheeks, and her chest still heaving from the occasional sob.

Naya slowly removed Heather's pants and shirt, instantly gasping. Heather had nasty, ugly bruises on her abdomen and all along her legs. Naya put her hand to her mouth, trying desperately to prevent a sob from breaking out. Her mind instantly went to Heather's baby. She would need to take her to the hospital to check that the baby was okay.

"Oh, Heather," Naya whispered as she pulled the blonde into her chest again. The fact that Heather was half naked didn't even occur to her as she rocked Heather back and forth, trying to soothe her. "It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay," she said once more as she finally let her tears flow, her tears disappearing into Heather's matted blonde hair.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should be up soon. Please, please, please review. They really do make my day and help me become a better writer :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it :)**

**emily . butler . 904: I'm glad you like it :)**

**Kylie: Thank you!**

**RubyOosterdam: Thank you very much ;)**

**Fernanda: I'm glad you like my fanfic. I'm from the UK, kisses right back at ya ;)**

**GleekForHemo: Yep, it definitely wasn't easy ;) I'm glad you like it!**

**Bryce: Yes, Naya is lovely. Thank you for reading. I'm glad you like it.**

**Sam: We'll find out what Heather's family thinks in later chapters. Maybe in about 2 or 3 chapters? I'm really not sure. I'm just making this up as I go along, lol. It shouldn't be too long. Thank you very much!**

**tinygleek: Thanks for reading!**

**I love this: Thanks again for another awesome review :) I'm glad you like it and think my writing is amazing.**

**Amanda M: Haha, I don't want you to die ;) I won't stop writing this until it is completely finished. It still had a loooong way to go :)**

**njhousefan: Glad you think so.**

* * *

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Naya hoped that that would at least improve her mood slightly. That and the fact that it was now Saturday so she now got to enjoy the weekend with her new girlfriend. However, she didn't think her or Heather would enjoy it that much. She was pretty sure she had been scarred for life after seeing all the cuts and bruises that marred Heather's beautiful face and body, which she thought was selfish on her behalf. After all, it had been Heather who had been brutally beaten and thrown around.

Heather had done nothing but toss and turn in her sleep, whimpering and begging whoever it was in her dreams not to hurt her. It wasn't until she had yelled, "Taylor, no!" that Naya knew that she had been reliving what had happened. Naya had tried to wake her up. She had shaken her and shouted for her to wake up, but all this had done was garner a negative reaction from Heather. Naya had eventually managed to wake Heather up, and Heather had been so relieved that it had just been a dream, she had crumpled into Naya's embrace, sobbing heavily.

Naya sighed as she finished recollecting the events of the night. She glanced over to the clock which read 13:17, and then over to Heather who was starting to move slightly, obviously starting to wake up. "Hey, you awake, baby?" Naya asked gently as she delicately brushed hair off Heather's face. Heather let out a soft whimper as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Welcome back to the land of the living, sleeping beauty," Naya joked lightly, trying to get a chuckle out of Heather. She was disappointed, however, when Heather's eyes just seemed to look right through her. They weren't their usual shade of blue that Naya adored so much. They were more of a grey color, and they looked empty, as if they would never look cheerful again.

"Please can you get me some painkillers?"

At hearing Heather speak, Naya felt like jumping for joy, even though her voice sounded weak and faraway. "I already did, honey," Naya said, reaching over and picking up a couple of painkillers and a glass of water that she had previously brought up for Heather. She had figured that Heather would be in pain when she woke up.

Heather quietly thanked her before placing the pills to the back of her tongue and downing them with a big gulp of the water. She then handed the water back to Naya for her to place back on the nightstand.

"You're already dressed," Heather observed.

"Uh, yes," Naya answered awkwardly. She paused for a second, trying to think of a way to say what she needed to say without angering or upsetting Heather. "Look, Heather. I need to tell you something, but I need you to promise me that you won't get mad or upset." Naya waited for a couple of seconds to make sure that Heather was absorbing everything that she was telling her before slowly saying, "I've booked you a hospital appointment for 3 o'clock this afternoon."

Heather stared at Naya for a moment before the reality of what Naya had just told her finally hit her. She began frantically shaking her head. "No, no, no," she began saying. "No! Why would you do that, Naya? There's nothing wrong with me!"

Naya narrowed her eyes at Heather. "There's nothing wrong with you? Really? You could have fooled me, Heather."

"But there isn't!" Heather protested loudly. "I'm fine!" she insisted. "You shouldn't have done that, Naya. Oh, god damn it! Why did you go and do that behind my back? I am fine!"

Naya threw her hands up angrily. She loved Heather, but right now she couldn't help but be slightly pissed at her. "This isn't about whether _you're_ fine, Heather. Well, it is, but it's also about whether your baby is fine. Or did you forget you have one?"

Heather's eyes softened. Her bottom lip trembled slightly as she allowed herself to fall back against the pillow. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered them with her palms.

Naya sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. That was selfish of me. I'm just trying to make you understand, Heather, that this isn't just about _you_," Naya said sincerely. She gently began wiping the tears away that she could see rolling out from underneath Heather's hands. "Now, please don't get upset, honey. I'm going to be with you every step of the way." Naya saw Heather's face crumple, and even though she couldn't see Heather's eyes due to them being covered with her hands, she could tell she was crying.

"I'm just scared," Heather hiccupped. "And I just… I just can't get what happened yesterday out of my head. It just keeps replaying itself over and over again." Heather felt her chest heave as sobs started to breakthrough. "I don't want to see what happened yesterday ever again. I just want it to stop!"

Naya quietly shushed her as she removed Heather's hands away from her eyes so she could finally see the tears that were flowing freely from her eyes. "Oh, I know you do, sweetie. And it will stop. I promise it will stop. But in order for it to stop you have to be prepared to talk about it. I love you very much, Heather, and I really hope you trust me enough to open up to me about what happened yesterday."

Heather shook her head, choking on a sob.

Naya carefully helped Heather sit up so they were both leaning against the headboard. She placed her arm around Heather, allowing her to lay her head on her shoulder. "You need to let go, Heather. If you don't talk about it, it's going to hold power over you forever."

Heather let out another sob. Naya tightened her arm around the blonde and gently rubbed her ribs and lower back soothingly. "I… I was waiting for him to come out of the shower," Heather started shakily. "I was thinking about how I was going to tell him, how scared I was, and how… how much I love you." Heather whispered the last couple of words as a new wave of tears cascaded down her cheeks, and she felt Naya's protective arm tighten around her. "When he came out, I told him that I had something to tell him. He asked me if I was going to tell him that I had miscarried, and I said no. He then asked if I wanted an abortion and he kept rambling on about a whole load of crap. I got annoyed at him for even thinking that I would want an abortion. I then finally told him that I was breaking up with him and that you and I are together. Then he just… he just slapped me across the cheek." Heather paused, turning her face to wipe her tears on Naya's shoulder. "Before I could even react, he threw me across the room and into the dresser. That's how I got this." Heather shakily pointed to the band aid that was covering the cut that was on the side of her head about two inches away from her eye.

Naya tightened her arm around the shaking blonde and rubbed small circles on her back. "It's okay, sweetheart. Let it all out."

Heather choked on another sob, giving herself a couple of seconds to compose herself before continuing. "And then he threw me across the room again and started punching and kicking me in my chest and stomach over and over again. He also made sure to throw a couple of punches at my face. I was so scared. For myself and for the baby." Heather turned so she could bury her face in Naya's chest. Naya was shocked at the sudden movement but she instinctively wrapped her arms around Heather and kissed the top of her head. Then, Heather suddenly burst into a round of sobs. "Eventually, he just stormed out of the house and left me there. I was so scared!" she cried into Naya's chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm just so sorry, Naya," she sobbed.

"Hey, hey, hey. Now, what are you apologizing for, eh?" Naya asked gently, pulling away and cupping the blonde's cheek.

"For being so weak. And for you having to see me like this," Heather mumbled, diverting her eyes to the duvet to avoid Naya's sympathetic gaze.

"Look at me, Heather." Naya tilted Heather's chin so she was looking directly into her eyes. "You are _not_ weak. I can assure you now that if what happened to you ever happened to me, I would be in as much of a state as you are right now. You are one of the strongest people I know, and it's okay to ask for help when you need it. All I want to do is help you. Please say you'll let me."

Heather nodded and her face crumpled as new sobs and tears emerged.

"Come here, darling," Naya said softly as she pulled Heather into a hug, allowing the blonde to bury her face in her shoulder. "It's okay. It's all over and it's never going to happen again."

Heather began sobbing as if there was no tomorrow, and Naya gently rubbed her hand up and down her back and made soft shushing noises in her ear.

"I love you so much, Heather," Naya eventually said when Heather had taken to sniffling against her collarbone. She pulled away from the hug and reached over for a box of Kleenex that was sitting on her nightstand. She pulled a couple of tissues out of the box and carefully dabbed at Heather's eyes, as well as wiping away the still-remaining tears. "How about we get you all ready for going to the hospital then? Would you like to take a quick bath?"

Heather gently nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Heather allowed herself to be taken into the bathroom to begin getting ready. One thing was for sure: she had no idea what she was going to say to the doctor regarding all her cuts and bruises.

* * *

Naya parked her car in the hospital's parking lot. She looked at Heather who was wearing massive shades to cover the bruises around her eyes. Heather had done her best to cover up all her bruises and she had styled her hair so it covered the massive band aid on the side of her face. Naya could only imagine what the headlines would be if the paparazzi managed to snap pictures of Heather's bruised face.

Naya quickly got out the car and assisted Heather in getting out the car before leading Heather towards the hospital and through the double doors. She dragged a reluctant Heather towards the reception desk, and cleared her throat to get the receptionist's attention. The woman looked up from typing on her computer, looking slightly annoyed at being disturbed. "My friend has an appointment for 3 o'clock," Naya said clearly.

"What's the name, please?" the woman asked in a monotone voice as she began scrolling through all the appointments on her computer.

"Heather Morris," Naya said.

"Ah, yes. Just take a seat over there. The doctor should be with you soon."

Naya thanked her before leading Heather towards the small waiting room. They were barely sat down for two seconds before a blonde woman, who looked like she was in her early 30's, emerged from one of the examination rooms. "Heather Morris?" the woman asked, her eyes darting around the few people in the waiting room.

Heather shakily stood up, and the woman smiled as she walked towards Heather. "Nice to meet you, Heather." She shook Heather's hand. "I'm Dr. Sykes. Would you like to come through, then?"

Hesitating for a second, Heather turned to Naya. "Please will you come with me? I don't think I can do this by myself."

Naya smiled and stood up, grabbing hold of Heather's hand to squeeze it reassuringly.

"This is my friend Naya," Heather said to Dr. Sykes.

Dr. Sykes shook Naya's hand. "Nice to meet you, Naya."

"Likewise," Naya said.

Naya led Heather towards the examination room. Dr. Sykes walked in behind them, closing the door behind her. She gestured for Naya and Heather to take a seat and she pulled up a chair in front of them and sat down. "So, how can I help today?"

Naya looked at Heather, gesturing for her to explain. Heather carefully removed her shades, presenting her bruised eyes. "I'm pregnant, okay? I… I had a slight accident and I just want to make sure that the baby is okay. That's all, to be honest."

Dr. Sykes waited a couple of seconds before saying anything. "That looks like more than a slight accident to me, Heather. What exactly happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing major," Heather quickly blurted out. "I just had a rather bad fall down the stairs."

Naya turned to Heather, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Heather," she said in a warning tone.

Heather discreetly nudged Naya in the ribs so Dr. Sykes couldn't see. "That is all that happened, Naya," she said through gritted teeth.

Dr. Sykes narrowed her eyes at the two women. As a doctor, she could tell when a patient was lying to her. She sighed heavily, standing up. "Very well, Heather. Just come and lie on this bed and I'll do a quick scan of your baby."

Heather forced a smile and stood up. She shot a deploring look at Naya before walking over and lying on the bed.

Dr. Sykes got the machine ready before rolling up Heather's shirt. She gasped at the amount of bruises on the blonde's abdomen. She didn't say anything, though, and just squirted some gel on the blonde's stomach before looking at the screen. "Well, I see your baby, Heather. That's a good sign. I'm just going to check for a heartbeat." She paused and concentrated carefully. " Yep, there's definitely a heartbeat. Just look at the screen and you can see your baby." Heather turned her head to look at the screen. She smiled at the sight of her baby.

Naya stood up and walked over to Heather. She squeezed her hand reassuringly and looked at the screen. Even though the blonde was only 3 months pregnant, she could swear the baby looked exactly like Heather. "Can you tell what gender it is?" she asked.

"It's too early to tell at the moment," Dr. Sykes said. "We can usually tell when the mother is about 20 weeks along."

Naya nodded in understanding.

Dr. Sykes smiled before turning off the machine and wiping the gel off the blonde's abdomen with a tissue. She then helped Heather sit up and swing her legs around so she was sitting on the side of the bed. "I see you've got a band aid there," Dr. Sykes said, pointing to the band aid on the side of the blonde's face. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Heather stammered for a second before reluctantly giving her permission. Dr. Sykes carefully removed the band aid before beginning to examine the cut. "It doesn't need stitches. I'll just put some dressing on it and it should be fine."

Heather breathed a sigh of relief as Dr. Sykes began preparing the dressing. Dr. Sykes carefully placed the dressing on the cut and used some tape to secure it in place. When she was finished, she stepped away from the two women slightly. She took in a breath before beginning to speak. "Heather, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth." She looked straight at Heather. "How did you get those cuts and bruises?"

"I already told you," Heather said uneasily. "I fell down the stairs."

Dr. Sykes shook her head. "No, you didn't, Heather. I can always tell when someone is lying to me, Heather, so I'm going to ask you again. How did you get those cuts and bruises? I bet there's more I haven't even seen, isn't there?

"You could say that," Heather mumbled, completely avoiding eye contact.

"I want an honest answer, Heather. Where did you get those cuts and bruises?" Dr. Sykes asked, her tone firm but kind at the same time.

Naya could see Heather trying to think up another excuse, so she gently took her hand and massaged it soothingly. "Just tell her the truth, Heather."

Heather bit her lip as a tear escaped. She quickly wiped it away. "I can't," she whimpered.

Naya sighed heavily as she hoisted herself onto the bed so she was sitting next to Heather. She pulled Heather into her side and kissed her cheek. "Do you want me to tell her?" she whispered in Heather's ear.

Heather nodded as she sniffled and buried her face in Naya's shoulder.

"Heather's boyfriend beat her up. Well, he's not her boyfriend anymore. He beat her up after she broke up with him and told him that we're in love. Heather and I are now a couple," Naya explained to Dr. Sykes.

Dr. Sykes sighed and pulled a hand through her hair. "I figured something like that had happened. Congratulations to you both, by the way."

"Thanks," Naya said.

"Has Heather told anyone apart from you?" Dr. Sykes asked as she sat down in a chair in front of them.

Naya shook her head as she continued to rub her girlfriend's back comfortingly. "No. It only happened yesterday, so she hasn't really had the chance."

Nodding in understanding, Dr. Sykes handed Naya a tissue for Heather's tears.

"Shhhh," Naya soothed in Heather's ear as she took the tissue from Dr. Sykes. Heather was now softly sobbing into Naya's shoulder. "I'm sorry. This is just really hard for her. I think I'm going to take her home now. At least we know the baby is okay. Thanks for all your help." Naya carefully removed Heather's face from her shoulder and delicately dabbed at her tears with the tissue before jumping off the bed and lifting Heather off the bed. She placed Heather's shades back on her eyes.

"You're welcome," Dr. Sykes said. "Oh, and by the way," she reached into her coat pocket and removed a small rectangular piece of card, "Here's my card. Please don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything else.

Naya took the card and glanced at it before she quickly stuffed it in her jacket pocket, smiling in thanks. She gave Dr. Sykes one final glance before leading Heather out of the examination room and then out the hospital. She kept her arm around Heather as she led her towards the car.

It wasn't long, though, before they were bombarded with about 6 paparazzi people, all of them shouting various questions.

"Heather, were you just getting a baby scan?"

"Naya, were you there to support Heather?"

"Why do you look so sad, Heather?"

"Naya, has Heather miscarried?"

Naya opened the car door for Heather and helped her in the car before turning to the paparazzi people. "Yes, Heather was getting her scan, and yes, I was there to support her. Everything's fine." She decided to leave it at that, so she quickly got in the car and started the engine before swiftly pulling out of the parking lot to avoid further questioning.

"Naya?" Heather said weakly.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Please can we go to my apartment to get my things?" Then, Heather suddenly gasped as she came to a realization. "Oh my god. I forgot about Zachary and Jenny. I'm such a terrible pet owner!"

Naya could sense that Heather was getting herself worked up again. "Heather, relax. I'm sure they're just fine. You can bring them back to my house, okay? I'm sure they'll get on fine with Lucy." Naya stopped at a red light and began tapping her nails against the steering wheel. "I may have to warn you, though. If that bastard is there, I'm going to beat the crap out of him."

Heather turned to Naya, her mouth open in shock. "First of all, you sound more like Santana, not Naya. That is definitely something that Santana would say, not you, Naya. And second of all, no you can't. I don't want you getting in trouble. If he's there, I'll just go upstairs and start packing, and you can put Zachary and Jenny in the car. We won't even speak to him."

"I want him to get what he deserves, Heather," Naya said, her voice rising in anger.

"I know you do, baby. So do I." Heather placed her hand on Naya's arm, trying to calm her. "But if you hit him, you'll get in trouble."

Naya gritted her teeth as the light turned green. She carried on driving, clutching the steering wheel with all her might. "Well, he deserves some form of punishment, Heather. I bet you haven't even considered pressing charges, have you?"

"You don't realize how scary it is, Naya," Heather said weakly. "_You're_ boyfriend has never hit _you_, so don't say you do understand because you don't."

Naya sighed heavily as she pulled up outside Heather's apartment. She turned to face the blonde. "You're right, Heather. I don't understand, and I never will unless someone beats me up. Don't get any ideas, by the way." She smirked, trying to lighten the mood. Heather chuckled, and Naya smiled at the sight. It had been the first time Heather had laughed since the incident with Taylor and it was a joy to see some of the old Heather coming back. "Anyway," Naya began, her serious tone now back in place, "Just because what happened to you has never happened to me doesn't mean I don't understand how scared you are. You need to make him pay."

Heather twiddled her fingers nervously. "I'll think about it," she said quietly. She then got out the car and gestured for Naya to follow her. "Taylor's car's not here, so that means he's not here as well. In my opinion, that's a good thing. If he was here, I'd probably have to restrain you." Heather smirked at Naya's shocked expression.

"Really, Morris?"

Heather burst out laughing. "Really."

Naya shook her head in amusement as she followed Heather up the drive towards her apartment. The old Heather was coming back to her slightly. However, that didn't mean that this was over. This was _far_ from over.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is building up for more angst and drama over the next couple of chapters. You're probably thinking, "Oh no, not ****_even more _****drama?" But what can I say? I like drama :P**

**Me: Here's an update :)**

**jenny: Thanks so much! :D**

**Me123: I'm glad you like it!**

**jrzygurl89: Thank you :)**

**GleekForHemo: Thanks for reading! I also read both of your stories. They're awesome :D**

**I love this: I like your long reviews :) And there will be some cute stuff coming up, but before that, there's even more drama.**

**AmandaMeirelles: Not necessarily adopt, but when the baby comes, she will treat it as if it's her own.**

**Bryce: I'm glad you like it :) And Taylor will eventually get what he deserves. But there's a lot more to come before that happens.**

**Gleek123: Thank you! We will see the cast's reaction in later chapters.**

* * *

Watching Naya sleep was probably the most peaceful thing in the whole world. Every time Naya took a breath and her chest deflated, Heather couldn't help but smile. It allowed her to escape from all the pain and heartache, and just concentrate solely on her girlfriend.

It was now Friday and most of her bruises had faded. Her cut was also hardly noticeable. Naya had been brilliant over the last week. She had been very supportive and was constantly making up excuses to their friends as to why they were both hardly turning up to work and why they always turned their friends down when they asked them to meet up. Heather didn't like to admit it, but she just wasn't in the mood for seeing anybody. She was terrified that they would notice something was wrong with her, and then not let her rest until she caved in and told them the truth. She wanted more than anything to be in a proud, open relationship with Naya, but she didn't want to have to face judgment from people. And worse than that, she didn't want it to possibly affect hers or Naya's careers.

Heather knew that they would both have to go back to work at some point. Naya had to go back on Monday. Ryan had also said that Heather needed to go back by about Wednesday.

She hadn't really spoken to many of her co-stars. A couple of them had phoned to ask how she was doing. She had just said that she was doing fine and was just insanely tired. Vanessa had also phoned to check how she was doing. She hadn't asked why Taylor had previously phoned her thinking that she would have been at her house. Heather was grateful for that. She had apologized to Vanessa, but thankfully, Vanessa had decided not to question her further.

Heather would say that besides Naya, she was probably closest to Vanessa out of the rest of her co-stars. When they weren't filming they always enjoyed goofing around backstage. Vanessa was like a little sister to Heather, even though she was older than her. Heather had always grown up with two older sisters. She had always been the youngest of the family, and she had never quite known where she belonged. Her sisters were always very serious and never liked to goof around, so having Vanessa around meant that she had someone who she could genuinely have fun with. I mean, it was no secret that Heather loved to goof around and not take life seriously.

Suddenly, Heather's ringtone started blaring. She quickly answered it, and swiftly walked out the room into the corridor, closing the door behind her. She didn't want to wake Naya up. She didn't even check whose name it was flashing across the screen before bringing the phone up to her ear. She just assumed it was one of her co-stars, or possibly a member of the production team of Glee. "Hello?"

"_Heather?_"

Heather froze at the sound of her sister's voice. Usually she couldn't distinguish between April's voice and Crystal's voice. But this time she definitely knew it was Crystal. Crystal always sounded nasally when she was angry. And the person speaking to her definitely sounded nasally. That meant Crystal was either coming down with a cold or… she was angry.

"Crystal!" Heather greeted, feigning surprise. "What a lovely surprise. How are you?"

"_Not great if I'm honest with you, Heather,_" came Crystal's voice through the receiver, and Heather swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat.

"Oh?" she squeaked out. She was trying to speak normally, but she just couldn't seem to form a coherent word. A million thoughts were running through her head. Why did Crystal sound angry? Was she angry with _her_? Did she know something that Heather wasn't ready for her to know just yet? "W-why is that?" Heather stuttered.

"_What I want to know, Heather, is why did you break up with Taylor?_"

Heather felt her blood run cold at the sound of her ex-boyfriend's name coming out of her sister's mouth.

"_I ran into him at the supermarket yesterday and I asked how you were and stuff since we haven't spoken in a few weeks. We really do need to talk more often, Heather. I mean, we're sisters after all._" Heather heard her sister pause. She was no doubt pausing to see if Heather wanted to input anything into this conversation. However, she carried on when it seemed that Heather wasn't going to say anything. "_Anyway, he said that he didn't know how you were because you had broken up with him recently and had moved out. I don't understand, Heather. You're pregnant and you decide to break up with the baby's father? Something doesn't quite add up._"

Heather felt all the blood drain from her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but all the words caught in her throat. It was like her throat was constricting, preventing her from saying anything.

"_Heather, are you still there?_" came Crystal's irritated voice.

"Yeah. I-I'm still here," Heather said weakly. She suddenly felt very lightheaded.

"_Good. Well, do you have an explanation?_"

Heather held her head, trying desperately to get the room to stop spinning. "I… I don't know what to tell you, Crystal. I just wasn't happy with Taylor anymore. Is that a good enough explanation?"

"_There's got to be more to it than that, Heather,_" Crystal said. Her tone had softened considerably, and she now sounded genuinely interested and sincere. "_You don't just break up with someone who you've been with since high school for no reason._"

"I just wasn't happy with him, Crystal," Heather insisted. "People fall out of love, don't they? Well, that's what happened to me."

Heather heard her sister sigh down the phone. "_Very well, Heather. If there was something going on, though, you would tell me about it, right?_"

Heather bit her lip. "Of course I would," she lied quickly. "Look, I've got to go. We'll talk later." She hung up the phone before her sister could say anything else, allowing the phone to fall to the floor. She leant against the wall outside the bedroom and allowed herself to slide down it so she was sitting on the floor. She put her head in her knees, trying to get her head to stop spinning.

* * *

"And this is going to work, how?" a woman's voice said with a hint of amusement. She sat down on the bed next to Taylor and kissed him on the cheek. "Blimey. You really got her hard, Taylor," she chuckled. "Look at all the blood stains on the carpet." The woman pointed to all the spots of blood scattered on the carpet, chuckling nastily. "She definitely deserved it, Taylor."

Taylor smiled, chuckling. He wrapped his arms around the woman, pulling her in for a searing kiss. "She most certainly did."

"Anyway," the woman started, pulling away from the kiss, "How is outing her and her slut girlfriend to the entire world going to work in getting you two back together?"

Taylor chuckled. "I don't want to get back together with her, Elaine. I love _you_ now. Ever since I walked into that restaurant and got talking to you, I knew that you were the one. And when you told me that you went to high school with myself and Heather, I instantly recognized you. I knew we could do this together."

Elaine smiled. "Awww, aren't you sweet?"

Taylor smiled back. "Now, you're sure she wasn't a lesbian in high school?"

Elaine nodded. "I'm sure. I was bisexual in high school. I'm not now, but I was back then. I'm definitely straight now. Anyway, I had a crush on Heather and when I finally told her, she said she was only interested in guys."

Taylor smiled evilly.

"To be honest, though, Taylor, I don't understand what your motives are behind this," Elaine said. "If you don't want to get back together with her, what's the point in outing her?"

Taylor pecked Elaine on the lips. "Revenge, my dear. You want revenge as well, don't you? If Heather really wants to be with Naya, she can deal with the consequences. I know Heather. Her reputation is too important to her. Once she sees how damaging it is to her career, she will dump that slut, and everyone will be happy. I will be happy that I've got you and that I've managed to get my revenge. Heather will be happy that she's been saved and that she can continue with her career without anything holding her back, as well as being a great single mom. And you will be happy that you've got one of the hottest guys in the world and that you've also got your revenge. It's win-win for everybody."

Chuckling, Elaine pecked Taylor on the lips again. "Win-win for everybody?" She laughed. "What about Naya?"

"Ah," Taylor said with mock seriousness. "She can just continue being a slut, and drown her sorrows in whatever slutty beverage there is out there."

Elaine high-fived Taylor. "Awesome," she said. "When are we going to do it?"

"I think we should wait a few weeks," Taylor said. "Then we'll phone up a magazine company and ask to do an interview about Heather. It'll be great!"

"It certainly will," Elaine said, locking her lips with Taylor's again.

* * *

Naya smiled sadly as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Heather before sitting at the table next to her. "You need to eat something, Heather."

Heather lifted her head off the table and took a sip of water. Her face was still as white as a sheet from the shock of her sister phoning her about Taylor. Naya had eventually found her sitting outside the bedroom. "Taylor's up to something. I know it."

Naya scrunched her face up in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

Taking a bite of her pancakes, Heather gave Naya a look as if she was stupid. "Because if he wasn't, he would have told Crystal about me and you. I've been with him since high school, Naya. I should know. Since he didn't tell Crystal, that means he's planning on doing something even more terrible."

"You're just being paranoid, Heather," Naya said. She paused before continuing. "I think you need to tell your family about us," she eventually said.

Heather's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Because if you're right and Taylor's planning on doing something terrible, isn't it better that you tell your family before he maybe does it for you? Although, I still do think you're being paranoid and have nothing to worry about."

Heather sighed heavily and put her fork down. "I guess you're right. My mom and sisters should be fine with it anyway. After all, my cousin is gay."

Naya smiled. "Is he… or she?"

Heather threw her head back laughing. "Yes, _he_ is. My mom, April, and Crystal actually took it better than his parents did. They didn't, like, throw him out or anything. They just acted uncomfortable around him for a while, but my mom eventually told them to treat him exactly like they did before. She said, 'Just because he's gay, doesn't mean he's not the same person.'"

Naya smiled. "That's great, Heather. Why don't you invite them round here tomorrow for dinner?"

Heather's smile instantly vanished. "My mom and sisters are currently in LA for an extended vacation, but I have no clue when they go back to Arizona. They might have already gone back for all I know."

"You don't know until you ask," Naya said. "Phone your mom and find out."

Heather nodded, knowing her girlfriend was right. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed her mom's cell phone number. It rang a couple of times before she was enthusiastically greeted by her mother. "Hey, mom. Listen. Are you still in LA?" Heather bit her lip as she listened to her mom. "You are? That's great. Can you, April, and Crystal come round for dinner at Naya's place tomorrow night? You remember where Naya lives, right?" Heather heard her mother instantly accept the offer. "Great. I can't wait to see you all. Come round at about 6:00?" Heather quickly finished going over everything with her mother before hanging up the phone.

Smiling, Naya reached in and locked her lips with Heather's. She could taste Heather's lip gloss and a slight hint of maple syrup from the pancakes. She pulled back, satisfied. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

* * *

Saturday evening came far too quickly for Heather's liking. She quickly ran to answer the door when she heard the doorbell ring for the second time. She pulled the door open, revealing her smiling mother and her two smiling sisters. She kissed each of them on the cheek before ushering them through the door so she could close it.

Lucy came bounding over, Jenny and Zachary following closely behind. Lucy jumped up at April, who quickly began stoking her, muttering something about how cute she was. Zachary began twirling himself around Jeannie Morris' legs, and Jenny began licking Crystal's hand.

"Have you been living here since you and Taylor broke up, Heather?" Jeannie asked, slightly confused as to why her daughter's animals were in Naya's apartment.

"Yeah, I have been, mom," Heather said. She gestured for her mom and sisters to follow her through to the dining room.

In the dining room, Naya was finishing putting all the dishes of food on the table. She smiled, sitting down. "Hello, Ms. Morris. Hello, April. Hello, Crystal. Just sit down and dig in. All the food and drinks are on the table."

Jeannie smiled gratefully and sat down, April and Crystal sitting down on either side of her. "Mmmm. This smells delicious, Naya. Did you cook this all by yourself?" she asked as she began piling food onto her plate.

Naya smiled. "Yes, I did. How did you know that?"

Jeannie chuckled as she looked across the table at Heather. "I know my daughter very well, and I happen to know that she can't cook to save her life."

Heather gasped, pretending to be offended. "That's not fair. I made the gravy, didn't I?" she said, looking at Naya.

Naya shook her head in amusement as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Wow. That's _such_ a big achievement," she said sarcastically as she tried desperately hard not to burst out laughing.

"That's more than I could ever get her to do, Naya," Jeannie said.

"I'm now scared to try the gravy," April said, laughing.

"Don't worry. I've already tried it," Naya said. "It's fine."

Heather blushed. "I feel so loved," she said with mock hurt. "Mom, there's something that I need to tell you, Crystal, and April," she said, part of her wanting to get this over with, and the other part of her just wanting to get the conversation away from the fact that she can't cook.

Jeannie smiled as she swallowed her mouthful of food. "Okay. What is it, Heather?"

Heather gulped. She suddenly felt very nervous. She looked across the table at her mother and sisters who were all looking at her, no doubt waiting for her to say what she wanted to say. She then looked at her girlfriend sitting next to her who was smiling reassuringly. "The reason I broke up with Taylor is because… I'm in love with Naya. I've known for a while and I tried to push the feelings away, but after a while, I just got tired of being in a false relationship. I love Naya, and nothing can change that." Heather closed her eyes tightly, scared of what she would see on her family's faces.

She felt Naya's hand on her arm. "Heather," came Naya's voice. "Heather, open your eyes." Naya's voice didn't sound angry, upset, or sympathetic. In fact, it sounded like Naya was smiling. That was a good sign, right?

Heather slowly opened one eye. She then opened the other one, visibly relaxing. Her mom, April, and Crystal were all smiling. They didn't look angry or disappointed. They looked happy for her. "You're… you're not mad?" she asked.

"Why would we be mad, Heather?" Crystal asked. "I had a feeling something was going on when you broke up with Taylor, and if I'm being honest with you, this is a very good reason indeed as to why you broke up with him."

"Really?" Heather asked hopefully, a smile breaking out onto her face.

"Yes, Crystal's right, Heather," Jeannie said. "We all love you, and if you're happy, we're happy too. You being with another woman doesn't change that."

"And don't forget we love Naya too," April piped up.

"Oh, yes," Jeannie chortled. "We've always loved Naya."

Heather beamed, instantly turning to kiss Naya. Now that her mom and sisters knew, she could do what she had been dying to do ever since they had arrived.

"Does _your_ family know yet, Naya?" Crystal asked curiously once the two women had pulled away from their kiss.

"No, not yet," Naya answered honestly. "You're the first people we've told. I'm planning on telling them soon, though."

"That's good to hear, Naya," Jeannie said, smiling proudly. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to let us know."

Naya smiled in thanks. "Don't worry. I won't," she said.

Her family would accept her like Heather's had, wouldn't they?

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I know I usually update at the weekend but I'm off sick from school today so I had time to write the next chapter. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Mona: Thank you. I'm glad you like it :)**

**I love this: Thanks for reviewing again :)**

**Santanalover16: Thank you.**

**Fernanda: I'm glad you like it.**

**HemoFan: Thank you very much :)**

**Gleek123: Thanks :)**

**Luii: I'm glad you like it :)**

**Bryce: Thanks for reading.**

**GleekForHemo: Thank you, and you're welcome :)**

**alex21hhr: Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

It had been two days since Heather had told her mom and sisters that her and Naya were now a couple. She had been very nervous, but everything had turned out great. Her mom and sisters had accepted her. That is all that she had wanted to happen. She couldn't help but think about what her dad would have said to her if he had been alive. He probably would have said something like, 'If you're happy, I'm happy,' or maybe, 'I'll always love you no matter what.'

She shook these thoughts from her head. Thinking about her dad was still upsetting for her. It had been 12 years since he had died, but that didn't stop him from drifting into her thoughts everyday.

Naya had gone to work today. It was Monday and Ryan had said that he needed her back on set. She had gone quite early, so hopefully she would also get off quite early. At least that's what Heather hoped.

Heather heard the toast come up in the toaster, so she sauntered back into the kitchen, quickly checking that the dogs and cat had enough water. She removed the toast from the toaster and quickly buttered it before getting some orange juice from the fridge and sitting down at the kitchen table.

She slowly began eating her toast. Her eyes drifted to the time that was displayed on the microwave. It read 12:17. She sighed heavily. That was one of the disadvantages of when Naya was at work and she wasn't; she was always bored out of her mind, stuck on what to do.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. The sound made her jump, and she quickly stood up, successfully knocking over the glass of orange juice. The orange juice spilled all over the table, all over the floor, and even managed to get on Naya's glasses that had been sitting on the table. "Fuck," she cursed under her breath. She quickly grabbed Naya's glasses and wiped them gently on her shirt. She then quickly placed the unfinished toast in the trash can, and placed the plate in the sink, before walking into the corridor to answer the door.

The door opened, revealing a mailman standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. "Flowers for Heather Morris?"

"Uh… that's me," she said, confusion filling her up. She took the flowers from the mailman and quickly found a note attached.

_Dear my lovely Hemo. _

_I saw these flowers and they instantly reminded me of you. I remember you telling me how lilies were your favorite type of flower. I hope you like them. _

_I finished at work about half an hour ago. I'm going to go and see my mom, Nickayla, and Mychal. I think it's about time I tell them how happy I am. _

_Love you with all my heart. _  
_Your boo biscuit Naya xxxxxxx _

_P.S. Don't let the mailman hit on you ;) _

Heather smiled down at the note, a thin layer of tears glazing over her eyes. She brought the note up and held it close to her heart, closing her eyes and sighing contently.

"Um, ma'am," the mailman said awkwardly. "I just need you to sign here for the flowers."

Heather instantly opened her eyes, instantly alert. She chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry." She took the pen from the mailman and began signing her name where he had shown her to.

"Either someone seriously has a crush on you, or you're really in love," he said, trying to create conversation.

Heather handed the pen back to him once she had signed, and smiled. "The latter," she said happily. Not giving him a chance to say anything else, she thanked him and closed the door, making her way back to the kitchen.

She stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, allowing her mouth to drop open. Zachary and Lucy were sat in the puddle of previously spilt orange juice, lapping it up happily. She walked into the kitchen and quickly filled up a vase for the flowers. She put the flowers in the vase and arranged them how she wanted them, before grabbing a cloth.

Zachary and Lucy immediately bounded out of the puddle of orange juice when they saw Heather coming. "That's right, you two. I don't really think orange juice is designed for animals." She was trying to make her voice sound stern, but she couldn't keep the hint of amusement out of her tone.

While all this was going on, Jenny was just lying in her bed as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Heather quickly mopped up the orange juice and placed Lucy and Zachary in the back garden so they could try and clean themselves off a bit. She honestly didn't think Naya would be too impressed if she came home to find orange juice on all the furniture.

She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Naya's number.

"_Hey, babe,_" Naya instantly said.

"Hey, babe," Heather greeted. "I just wanted to thank you for the flowers. That was really sweet."

"_Awww, you don't need to thank me, sweetie. That's the sort of thing that two people who love each other do._"

"Yeah… well, Taylor never did anything like that for me, so it's all kind of new to me. Anyway, where are you?"

"_I'm just leaving the pharmacy. I just had to get some painkillers. I had a really bad headache. I'm going to go and see my mom, Nick, and Mychal, now. Unfortunately, I won't be able to tell my dad because he's on a business trip in New York._"

"Oh, that's too bad, honey," Heather said. "You'll be able to tell him when he comes back, though, won't you?"

"_Yeah. Of course I will._"

"Do you want me to come with you? You know, for moral support?"

"_I appreciate the offer, Heather, but this is something I have to do by myself._"

"Okay, baby. It'll be okay. You know that, right?" Even if she couldn't be with Naya physically to reassure her, she could at least try and reassure her over the phone.

"_You know what? I'm actually optimistic. I had a dream last night that I told them and they were fine with it. Let's just hope there's some truth to the dream._"

"That's great, baby. I'll see you later. Good luck."

"_Thanks, Heather. Bye._"

"Bye," Heather said as she heard the line go dead. She sat down at the table again. Now all she could do was wait. Wait and hope that Naya's family would accept her just like her own had.

* * *

"So, tell me, Naya. What brings you here? It's been ages since I've seen you!" Yolanda squealed as she pulled her daughter in for a hug, both Mychal and Nickayla watching in amusement.

"Uh," Naya said, pulling out of her mother's embrace so she could breathe properly. She sat down on the couch next to Nickayla, her mother sitting down on the other side of her. "There's something I need to tell you guys," she started hesitantly. "I don't really know where to begin," she said, chuckling nervously.

"How about from the beginning?" Mychal said helpfully.

"Um, okay," Naya dragged out. "I'm not the person you all think I am. I…" She paused so she could try and find the right words, and also so she could look into the confused faces of her mother, brother, and sister. "I'm in love with Heather," she finally said, completely avoiding eye contact with everybody in the room. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders at the confession. "I've known for a while, but I couldn't act on my feelings because Heather had a boyfriend. And then, on the day that I read about her pregnancy on the internet, she came to me and told me that she's in love with me. We started dating, and she broke up with Taylor. That's basically where we're up to now." She thought it was best to leave out the bit about Taylor hitting Heather.

Naya was staring at her lap, scared to look at the reactions of her family. She found the silence unsettling, and she hoped that someone would decide to break it soon.

Thankfully, Yolanda did. "So… you're… confused?"

Naya's eyes instantly shot up so she could look at her mother. "I beg your pardon?" She slowly felt her stomach drop. This couldn't be happening.

"You're confused, Naya," Yolanda confirmed. "Don't worry. There are plenty of rehab facilities that specialize in this sort of thing."

Naya felt tears begin to build behind her eyes. "What sort of thing?" she whispered. As hard as she tried, she couldn't seem to find the strength to speak normally. "Rehab facilities that try to turn a gay person straight? Is that what you mean?"

"No," Yolanda said slowly. "They try to help people realize that that life of sin just simply isn't acceptable."

Naya gave a wry chuckle, tears catching in her throat. "I'm not confused. This is who I am. You can't change that, and neither can some… some… _rehab facility_."

Standing up calmly, Yolanda turned to face Naya. "Well, I guess that's that then. Don't come and see me again until you've changed."

"What?" Naya squeaked. "I'm never going to change. This is who I am." Naya finally let her face crumple as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

Nickayla placed her hand on Naya's back. "Mom, don't."

Yolanda completely ignored Nickayla, and instead just kept her focus completely on Naya. "If this is who you are then… I don't think I ever want to see you again, Naya. You're not the daughter I raised," she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"How could you do this to me?" Naya sobbed. She felt Nickayla's hand rub circles on her back.

"_I_ didn't do anything, Naya. _You_ did. I want you out of this house, and I don't want you to ever come back. You hear me? As far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me." She waited a couple of seconds before walking out of the lounge.

Naya heard her mother's retreating footsteps walk up the stairs. This was it. Her mother was walking out of her life forever. That realization sent another wave of tears flowing down her cheeks, and she finally allowed her sobs to erupt.

Mychal looked torn between what to do; follow his mom, or stay and comfort Naya. His eyes connected with Nickayla's and she gestured for him to go and deal with their mother, silently letting him know that she could handle Naya. He gave a tight smile as he walked out of the room.

As soon as Naya was alone with her sister, she stood up and made her way out the lounge towards the front door.

"Naya, where are you going?" Nickayla shouted after her.

"Home," Naya whimpered, trying desperately to keep her sobs under control.

Nickayla quickly caught up to her and stood in front of the door, preventing her from opening it. "You can't drive when you're in this state, Naya. Do you want me to call Heather to come and collect you?"

"No," Naya said, pushing her sister out of the way and opening the door. "I'm fine." She strode down the driveway and got in her car. She started up the engine and pulled out of the driveway. She gave one final glance at the house that she had grown up in, feeling her heart break into a million pieces. She eventually broke into a round of sobs, more and more tears flowing down her cheeks with each of her cries.

Nickayla sighed sadly as she watched her sister drive away. Away from safety. Away from her family. But most importantly, away from home. _She_ was fine with her sister's sexuality and she was pretty sure Mychal was okay with it, but their mom… well, that was a different story.

* * *

Heather instantly placed her magazine down and shot up from the kitchen table when she heard the front door open. She walked into the corridor, expecting to see a smiling Naya standing there. She stopped in her tracks, however, when she saw the state her girlfriend was in. Panic instantly started to swirl around in her stomach. "Hey, sweetie, what happened?" she asked as she walked towards her girlfriend.

Naya just shook her head as she walked past Heather and began ascending the stairs, her sobs getting louder.

"Naya, wait!" Heather called, immediately turning to follow Naya. She walked up the stairs. She sighed when she arrived at the bathroom door, finding it locked. "Naya. Come on, baby. Let me in," she said, pounding her fist against the door.

It was useless, though, when all Heather heard was the sound of Naya's sobs getting louder. She sighed as she pulled a clip out of her hair. "I didn't really want it to come to this, baby, but you've left me no choice," she said as she started to pick the lock. April had taught her how to pick locks when they were in high school. She couldn't remember why, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she thankfully remembered how to pick locks.

She sighed in relief when she heard the lock click. She pushed the door open and slipped inside, closing the door behind her. She hesitantly walked towards Naya who was sitting against the bath with her knees drawn up to her chest. She squatted down in front of her and placed her hands on her knees. "Honey, what happened?" she asked, brushing a hair off Naya's face.

Naya shook her head, more tears flowing down her cheeks. "Nothing," she whimpered.

"Nothing?" Heather questioned. "Sweetie, you know that's not true, and _I_ know that's not true. I've seen you cry about two times since I've known you, Naya, and I know for a fact that you don't cry about nothing."

Naya nodded, bringing her hand up to wipe some of the tears off her cheeks. She knew her girlfriend was right. "My mom didn't accept me, Heather," she whispered brokenly. "She…" She paused so she could wipe away more tears, trying desperately not to just completely breakdown. Heather was still slightly fragile because of the whole Taylor incident, so she really didn't want to completely breakdown in front of her. That was proving a challenge, though. "She never wants to see me again. The worst part of all this is," she quickly wiped away another tear, "she said I was dead to her."

Heather saw Naya's jaw begin to tremble as she tried desperately hard to push her emotions away. Heather immediately pulled Naya into a hug, the brunette instantly trying to push the blonde away. She knew that as soon as Heather hugged her, she wouldn't be able to contain the sobs that desperately wanted to break free.

However, Heather refused to loosen her grip on the brunette, so eventually, Naya sunk into her girlfriend's embrace, and began sobbing extremely loudly into Heather's shoulder. "She hates me, Heather. She hates me and she's never going to speak to me again."

Heather flinched at the intensity of her girlfriend's sobs. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay," she said gently, pulling Naya further onto her lap and gently rocking her back and forth. She delicately ran her fingers through Naya's black locks, her nails softly scraping against her scalp. With her other hand, she gently rubbed Naya's back soothingly. "Shush, baby. It's okay."

She stopped rocking Naya, and her hand stilled, when she saw drops of red liquid scattered on the floor. She dipped her finger in the liquid and brought her finger up to the light, her other arm still holding Naya protectively to her chest. She squinted against the light as she examined the liquid on her finger. It looked like blood. The question was, though, where had it come from?

"Naya… are you… are you bleeding?" Heather asked, slowly moving backwards so Naya could sit up properly. Naya understood the gesture and went back to sitting against the bath, avoiding eye contact with Heather. She fiddled with the sleeve of her sweater, bringing it further down her arm, causing Heather's eyes to lock onto her arm. Heather saw blood coming through the material and she instantly went into panic mode. "Naya, why is your arm bleeding?"

As more tears streamed down her cheeks, Naya reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a razor. "I'm so sorry, Heather. I needed to do something to get rid of the pain. I wasn't thinking properly, and I'm just… I'm just so sorry."

Heather remained silent as she listened to her girlfriend. She had never really understood how cutting helped people feel better, but this was Naya. Naya was obviously in a right state and she needed her to be there for her. She didn't need her to be angry with her. "Can I have that, please?" Heather asked, her eyes pointing to the razor.

Naya hesitated, twirling the razor in her fingers.

"Naya," Heather said more forcefully. "Give me the razor."

When it seemed that Naya wasn't going to make any attempt to hand the razor over, Heather lunged for the razor. Naya immediately pulled the razor out of Heather's reach and stuffed it back in her pocket. "I need it," she whimpered.

Heather felt her heart break at the sound of Naya's broken voice. "No, you don't, Naya. You're better than this. You don't need _that_ to make yourself feel better." She held her hand out expectantly.

Naya hesitated before slowly removing the razor from her pocket and placing it in Heather's hand. Heather sighed in relief as she put the razor in her own pocket, making a promise to herself to dispose of it later. She stood up off the floor and walked over to the bathroom cupboard. She opened it, her eyes scanning over all the shelves. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. She then walked back over towards Naya with the first aid kit and knelt back down in front of her. "Let me look at your arm, Naya."

Naya was too tired to argue so she willingly allowed Heather to push up the sleeve of her sweater. Heather removed an antiseptic wipe and some butterfly stitches from the first aid kit. The cut was worse than she had anticipated. "I really should be taking you to the hospital, Naya," Heather said as she began cleaning the cut with an antiseptic wipe.

Naya winced in pain slightly, her eyes shooting up so they locked with Heather's. "What? Why?"

"Because this probably needs stitches," Heather replied.

Naya's eyes widened as she began to panic. "No. Please don't take me to the hospital."

"I'm not going to, Naya," Heather assured her. "I'm going to try and close it up with butterfly stitches."

Naya sighed in relief as Heather began fixing her cut.

After a few minutes of silence, Heather asked, "Can I ask you something, Naya?"

Naya nodded.

"Have you ever cut before?" Heather asked, applying the last butterfly stitch.

"I did a few times when I was in high school, but I haven't done it since then. Well, apart from now." Naya mumbled the last part as she allowed her gaze to fall back to the floor. "I just… I didn't know what to do. I usually hate getting upset in front of people and I didn't want to get upset in front of you. But it didn't work… I still ended up crying in your arms anyway."

Heather smiled sympathetically. She opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly closed it. "Oh, come here, you." She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rested her chin on Naya's head. "You know it's going to be okay, don't you?"

Naya sniffled against Heather's chest. "How is it going to be okay? She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Naya. She'll come around eventually. I promise. I've only met your mom a couple of times, but to me she seems like a nice, open-minded woman. She was probably just shocked, baby." She pulled away and gently cupped Naya's face, wiping away the couple of tears that had escaped. "Besides, you have me. I'll always be there for you."

Naya nodded. "I hope you're right about my mom, and I know I'll always have you… That's all that matters to me at the moment."

* * *

**Now I know if any of this was to happen in real life (but we all know it won't) Yolanda probably wouldn't react in that way. She seems nice and I really like her, but this is fanfiction so I make it all up and write what I feel. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I got mixed reviews about the last chapter. Some of you said that Yolanda is open-minded so she would never react like that, and I agree that in reality she wouldn't react like that, but this isn't reality. It's fanfiction. Also, some of you said that Naya cutting was pretty pointless unless it's brought up again, which it is going to be in this chapter. Anyway, I appreciate your reviews, but if you don't agree with the plot line, I don't mind you telling me, just please don't say it in a nasty way. Thanks a lot x**

**Gleek123: I'm glad you think it keeps getting better. Thanks a lot for your review :)**

**Mona: Thanks for your opinion. Like I said in the author's note at the top, the cutting will be brought up again in this chapter and it might be brought up again in later chapters. The cast's reactions and Taylor's evil plans will also be brought up in later chapters.**

**I love this: Thanks for your review. I haven't decided what Naya's dad's reaction is going to be yet. I think these two have gone through enough heart ache and there will be even more heart ache when it comes to Taylor and Elaine, so we'll see… :P**

**GleekForHemo: Thank you. I know, sadly these things do happen too often in real life. I'm straight so I've never had to go through that, but one of my friends is gay and her parents didn't take it very well unfortunately :/**

**Santanalover16: I'm glad you liked it, and I agree that their relationship is beautiful :)**

* * *

Heather wandered into the lounge and took a seat on the couch, placing her head in her hands. She still couldn't comprehend why Naya would feel the need to cut herself. She hadn't even been aware that Naya had ever done it before, even though it had apparently been a long time ago since she had last done it.

Eventually, Heather had managed to get Naya into the bedroom, and Naya had immediately fallen asleep, even though it was only about 3:00 in the afternoon. Heather didn't want to disturb her so she had quietly made her way downstairs, and that's where she was now.

She reached into her pocket and removed the razor that she had confiscated from Naya earlier. She hesitantly placed her finger on the blade and pushed down slightly, wincing at how sharp it was. She pulled her finger back and put it in her mouth, sucking gently, before rising from the couch and walking into the kitchen. She threw the razor in the trash can under the sink and started rearranging some of the trash so it covered it up.

Once she was satisfied, she went to walk back into the lounge, but quickly stopped in her tracks when an idea hit her. She tried to recall the time when Naya had taken her to the hospital to check that the baby was okay after Taylor had beaten her up. She remembered a really nice young, blonde-haired doctor. What was her name again? Dr. Sid? Dr. Smith? Dr. Sykes? Yes, that was it! Dr. Sykes. She remembered Naya having to tell Dr. Sykes how she had managed to get covered in bruises because she had been too much of an emotional wreck to do it herself. After that, she was pretty sure she remembered Dr. Sykes giving Naya her card in case they needed to get in touch with her about anything else.

Heather closed her eyes, trying to remember what they had done once they had come home from the hospital. Where would Naya have put the card?

She walked over to a drawer and opened it. This was where Naya kept any important paper work, bills, addresses, and telephone numbers. She was about to start rummaging through the drawer when a cream colored card with purple writing caught her eye. On closer inspection she saw Dr. Claire Sykes scrawled across the top, and underneath she saw her telephone number.

Before anything else could go through her mind, she found herself pulling out her cell phone and reaching for the card. She looked down at the number and carefully punched the digits into her phone.

After a couple of rings, Dr. Sykes' kind voice floated through the receiver. "_Hello. This is Dr. Sykes. How may I help you?_"

Heather didn't answer for a couple of seconds. She hadn't really properly thought this through. Now she had Dr. Sykes on the phone, she didn't really know what to say to her. "Uh… hi," she eventually said. "I'm not sure if you remember me. My name is Heather Morris. I came in just over a week ago with my girlfriend. You gave me a sonogram and my girlfriend told you that my ex-boyfriend had… beaten me up." Her voice dropped at the last bit. She still didn't like to talk about Taylor. "You then gave my girlfriend your card and said that if we needed anything else, then to call…"

"_Of course I remember. How are you doing, Heather?_"

"I'm doing alright, I guess. The bruises are nearly gone. You can hardly see them. I saw my mom and sisters a couple of days ago and they didn't notice, so that's a good sign, right?"

"_It certainly is, Heather. So tell me; what can I do for you today?_"

"Well, let's start with the fact that I'm not calling about _me_. I'm calling about my girlfriend."

"_Okay…_" Dr. Sykes said, confusion lacing her tone.

"This morning Naya told her family that she's gay. Her brother and sister seemed to take it okay, but her mom…" Heather trailed off her sentence, unsure of the correct word to use.

"_Didn't,_" Dr. Sykes finished helpfully.

"Yeah, you could put it like that," Heather said awkwardly. "Anyway, she came home really upset, and then she locked herself in the bathroom. I managed to unpick the lock, and I didn't notice at first, but after she had cried for a bit, I noticed that there was blood on the floor and that her arm was bleeding. She showed me a razor and said that she wasn't thinking properly and just wanted to do something to get rid of the pain. After some convincing, she finally gave me the razor. I then asked her if she had ever cut before and she said she did a couple of times when she was in high school, but she hadn't done it since then." Heather paused, trying to catch her breath. She had just realized that she had literally blurted out the whole story. "Anyway, I'm just concerned. What do you think I should do?"

Dr. Sykes sighed on the other end of the phone. "_Well, self-harming is a very serious issue, Heather. What did you do about the cut? It doesn't need stitches, does it?_"

"Oh, no," Heather quickly said. "I think I managed to sort it out myself with butterfly stitches. She's asleep now, but I'll check it later."

"_Yes, please do, and if in doubt, please don't hesitate to bring her down to the hospital. I know you don't want to do anything that might upset her, Heather, but please don't let her sway your better judgment._"

Heather sighed. "I won't. I promise. Anyway, what do you think I should do? Do you think I should try to convince her to see a counselor? Or do you think I should just talk to her openly about it to make sure that she's not thinking of doing it again? What do you think I should do?"

Dr. Sykes didn't answer for a couple of seconds, obviously thinking about her answer. "_You said she hasn't done it since high school, right?_" she eventually said.

"Yeah, but how do I know that she wasn't lying to me? How do I know that she hasn't done that every time something's upset her? How do I know she won't do it in the _future_ when something upsets her?" Heather was pacing around the kitchen, listing off everything that came to mind.

"_Do you trust your girlfriend, Heather?_" Dr. Sykes asked.

"Yeah, of course I do," Heather immediately answered.

"_Then for arguments sake let's say that she hasn't done it since high school, okay?_"

Heather nodded, but then she remembered that Dr. Sykes couldn't see her. "Yes… okay."

"_I don't think it's a good idea to send her to counseling for something that you've only caught her doing once. Sometimes counseling can actually lower a person's mood instead of improve it._" Dr. Sykes paused. "_Do you understand what I'm saying, Heather?_"

"Yeah, I do. But I can't just ignore it, can I?"

"_No, you can't. In the meantime, I reckon you should just talk to her. At every chance you get, ask her if she's okay and if she wants to talk more about what happened. Sometimes the reason people cut is because they feel like they don't have anyone who they can talk to about their problems, so they turn to self-harming instead in the hope that it will get rid of any anger or hurt that they feel._"

"But Naya knows that she can talk to me about anything, and that I'd always be willing to listen, so why would that have been her reason to cut?" Heather asked, confused.

"_I'm not saying that it was Naya's reason to cut, Heather. I'm just saying that that's sometimes why people turn to self-harming and talking to her might not give her a reason to want to do it again._" Dr. Sykes paused, giving Heather a chance to absorb everything she was telling her. "_Tell me, Heather. Why do _you_ think she cut?_"

Heather blew air out of her cheeks as she thought up possible scenarios in her head. "Well, she _did_ say that she didn't want to get upset in front of me. I think she feels like she has to be strong for me because of the Taylor incident, and that I'm as fragile as a china doll, and I'll break easily. Something like that, anyway."

"_Then you need to show her that you're not fragile, and that you can be there for her just like she was there for you about the Taylor incident. Talk to her about what happened with her family and maybe also talk to her about what made her want to cut in high school. If she doesn't want to tell you right away, then don't force her. She'll tell you when she's ready. But finding out what triggered it will hopefully help you ensure that she doesn't do it again. And if you catch her doing it again, give me another call and we'll discuss possible alternatives._"

"What could be the possible alternatives?" Heather asked, biting her lip.

"_Well… we might have to look into the possibility of her seeing someone, or we might look into possibly putting her on anti-depressants._"

Heather nodded, knowing that that was the response that she would most likely get. "Okay. Well… I'd better go and check she's okay. Thanks for speaking to me."

"_Any time, Heather. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything else._"

"I won't," Heather replied. "Bye."

She hung up the phone and placed it on the kitchen counter before making her way up the stairs and into the bedroom. She smiled when she saw that Naya was awake and that she was sitting up in bed with her glasses on whilst reading a magazine. She sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on Naya's knee. "Hey, honey. You feeling any better?"

Naya scoffed, closing her magazine. "What do _you_ think?"

Heather sucked in her lip, unsure of what to say. She decided that she might as well start doing what Dr. Sykes had suggested. Now was as good as time as any. "I want to talk to you about what you did earlier."

Naya scrunched up her face in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. You know what I mean, Naya. Why did you cut?"

"I just wasn't thinking, okay?" Naya snapped. "I'll never do it again."

"But when I first tried to get the razor off you, you said that you needed it which means that you were planning on doing it again, weren't you?" Heather said.

Naya bit her lip. Now, she honestly had no idea what to say to get herself out of this one. "So what if I was? Your mom accepted you, Heather. Mine didn't and you don't know what that's like." She turned her face away, wiping a tear away that had managed to escape.

"But cutting isn't the answer, Naya," Heather insisted, moving slightly so she was looking directly into Naya's eyes again. "Why do you feel like you need to cut to deal with it? Why couldn't you have just spoken to me? And why _can't_ you just speak to me? I know what Taylor did to me really upset me and I was depressed for a few days afterwards, but that doesn't mean that you should feel like you can't tell me what you're feeling. If you want to scream, scream. If you want to hit something, hit something. And if you want to cry, cry. Just please don't do… _that_ anymore."

Naya was biting her lip, obviously on the brink of crying. She didn't say anything so Heather continued.

"Were you lying to me when you said that you haven't done it since high school?"

Naya immediately shook her head. "No, I wasn't. I was telling the truth, Heather. You've got to believe me."

Heather nodded, reassuring her. She could usually tell when someone was lying. "It's okay. I believe you." She paused, contemplating whether she should ask what she desperately wanted to ask. She quickly decided that she should. "If you don't mind me asking, Naya, what made you cut when you were in high school?"

"I didn't have many friends," Naya admitted. "And the few friends I did have usually ended up ditching me. I was struggling with my weight. Even if I just put on an ounce, I would start extreme dieting in an attempt to try and lose that one ounce." She paused, wiping a tear away. Heather took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I will admit, though, that was mainly just a cry for help. I wanted people to say, 'Oh, I think she might have a problem. We should try and do something to help her,' just to show that people actually cared about me. I wanted people to say that I didn't need to lose weight and that I was fine just the way I was… but no one did. Not a single person. In the end, I just got tired of feeling like no one cared about me so I found a solution that worked. It started when I cut myself accidentally whilst shaving. It made me feel… like I had control. I then started using razors to purposely cut myself. It was like a pick me up for me whenever I was feeling down. Instead of taking comfort in my friends when I was down like most people do, I took comfort in the razor blade." Naya paused, thinking over her next words carefully. "Once I left school, I was much happier so I never felt the need to do it again. I hadn't actually noticed that I'd stopped until I was packing up to move out of my mom's house and I came across the razor blades that I had stashed at the bottom of one of my dresser drawers. I mean, when I was in high school it was like a daily routine for me. I'd get dressed and then do a couple of cuts on my arms in the hope it would be enough to help me last the whole day. I would then go to school and when I came back, I would cut again."

Heather bit her lip. She couldn't believe Naya had gone through all that. Naya had mentioned high school before and she was pretty sure she had said that she had had a few close friends. "Wait. Naya, I thought you had a few close friends. Aren't you still friends with them now?"

"I did, but they were always trying to get in with the popular crowd so that left me all alone." Naya looked down at the duvet, looking extremely withdrawn.

"So the main reason you cut was because you felt like no one cared about you? Is that correct?"

Naya nodded, wiping away a couple more tears. Heather handed her a tissue and she smiled in thanks.

"But_ I_ care about you, Naya. _I'm_ willing to listen to you, which means that you're never going to have to turn to a razor ever again, are you?"

Naya shook her head, letting her girlfriend know she was right. She didn't trust her voice at the moment.

"Out of curiosity, why did you even have razors in this house when you haven't cut since high school?" Heather asked, using the pad of her thumb to wipe another tear off Naya's cheek.

"That was the only one I had, Heather. I used to sometimes draw when I was bored and I used the razor blade to cut the paper. It gave a much straighter cut than scissors."

Heather smiled. "Well, I've got rid of it, so you can't use it anymore. Understood?"

Naya nodded.

"Good. Now what are you going to do when you're sad or feeling down?"

"Talk to you," Naya said monotonously.

"And what are you _not_ going to do?"

"Cut," she mumbled.

Heather smiled, gently rubbing Naya's knee. "Now that we've cleared that up, I want to ask you whether you want to talk more about what happened with your mother."

Naya diverted her eyes back to the duvet, sniffing slightly. "Not really. I mean, what else is there to say?"

Heather smiled sadly. "Okay, but feel free to talk to me about it whenever you're ready. Keeping things bottled up isn't good, Naya."

"I know," Naya said, rolling her eyes. "I don't need a lecture."

Deciding it was best to change the subject, Heather asked, "Are you hungry? We could maybe order Chinese?"

Naya nodded. "Yeah. That sounds good."

"Awesome," Heather said, standing up off the bed. "I'll go and find some menus downstairs."

However, just then, the doorbell rang. Naya made a move to get up, but Heather quickly pushed her back down.

"Don't worry. I have to go downstairs to get the menus anyway so I'll answer the door whilst I'm at it."

Naya smiled gratefully as Heather walked out the room, down the stairs, and then towards the front door. She pulled the door open, and felt all the air leave her lungs at the sight of the person standing on the doorstep.

"Heather," the person said. "Is it alright if I come in?"

Heather didn't know what to say, so she just simply said, "Of course, Mrs. Rivera. Come in and make yourself comfortable."

Mrs. Rivera smiled in thanks and walked into the house, and then walked through to the lounge.

Heather was more than confused. She had a million questions running through her head; the main one being, what was Naya's mother, the woman who had told her daughter that she didn't want to see her again until she changed, doing in Naya's house?

* * *

**Please review to tell me what you think. You can also find me on tumblr if you've got any questions you would like to ask or if you've got any ideas, or even if you just want to talk. I love to get to know people :) brittanafan2312 . tumblr . com Just remember to type it without the spaces ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, now I know you probably all hate me at the moment because it's been absolutely AGES since I've updated, but to be fair, I do have quite a good excuse. I was doing exams, but my last one was on the 14th June so I should have had plenty of time to update before now. Now that my exams are finished, it means I get an early summer so I'm hoping to update much more frequently. I'm not going to go into too much detail on here as to why I haven't updated before now when my last exam was on the 14th. All I'm going to say is that I've been suffering with an eating disorder for a while and the day after my exams finished it got really bad and I became really ill. That's all I'm going to say. If you want to discuss this in more detail with me, feel free to PM me or ask me on tumblr. I don't mind going into detail since you guys don't really know me personally. Anyway, enough of me rambling. On with the show :D**

**Guest: Here's the update :) Thanks for being patient.**

**Susan: I will never forget this fanfic. As I explained before, I did have quite a good excuse. Now that I've got an early summer, I'm hoping to update more frequently.**

**Fernanda: Thanks for continuing to show interest in my story. I might include the event in the next chapter, I'm not sure yet :) Also, with regards to the love scenes issue, I'll try to include some more. I'm just not very good at writing love scenes in great detail because I'm still a virgin so I don't have a lot of experience. I will try to add some more, but it won't be anything that explicit :)**

**Polly: Thank you :)**

**Guest: Thanks a lot!**

**I love this: Thanks for your understanding. I hope the wait is worth it.**

**Tay: Nope, haven't lost interest :)**

**Winny: Thank you very much.**

**Savannah: I'm not sure exactly where that photo was taken to be honest, so it'd be kind of difficult for me to include a quote. If you have any ideas, let me know.**

**Susanne: Thank you :)**

**Guest: Thank you. I'm just kind of writing this as I go along.**

**Pam: You'll have to read this chapter to find out ;)**

**PJ: I know! I love cliff-hangers!**

* * *

The kettle whistled, indicating that the water was now boiled. Heather forced a smile as she filled two coffee cups with water, making sure to leave a little bit of room to add some milk to her own. She knew that Naya's mother drank black coffee so she made sure that she filled her cup right to the brim. She quickly added some milk to her own coffee before making her way back into the lounge, forcing another smile.

Yolanda smiled warmly as she accepted her coffee from Heather. She quickly thanked her before taking a sip.

Heather sat down on the couch, making sure to leave a fair distance between herself and Naya's mother. She held her coffee cup tightly in both hands, cringing at the tense atmosphere. It was so awkward, Heather was sure that you would be able to cut the tension with a knife.

Deciding it was time to say something, she opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She cleared her throat, willing words to form. "Um, Mrs. Rivera," she started awkwardly, "I don't want to seem rude or anything, but um… what exactly are you doing here?"

Yolanda turned to face Heather, placing her coffee cup on a nearby table. Her face had turned deadly serious, and the sight of it unsettled Heather deeply. "What I'm about to discuss with you, Heather, is very serious indeed."

Heather gulped audibly. "If you're here to tell me to break up with Naya, forget it. We love each other and I'm afraid you can't change that." Heather's voice was barely above a whisper, but it sounded like she was desperately trying to speak normally. "No one can change it."

Yolanda's features softened slightly, and she placed her hand on Heather's knee, almost in a reassuring manner. "Heather, if that's what's worrying you, please relax. I'm not here to tell you to break up with my daughter." Yolanda paused, smiling slightly when she saw Heather let out the breath that she had obviously been holding in. "I know how much you love each other, and when Naya told me, I think it just took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting to be told something like that, and I had already had quite a rough day." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "I'm not sure if Naya's told you, but my mother – Naya's grandmother – has advanced Alzheimer, and well," Yolanda chuckled sarcastically, her eyes turning slightly glassy, "It's not good at the moment. I mean, she doesn't know who any of us are anyway, and she doesn't remember anything, so I don't know why this is such a surprise to me. Anyway, that morning, when I went to see her at the hospital, the doctor said that he reckons she's got a month to live at the most." She paused again, leaning closer towards Heather. "I just wasn't in a good frame of mind that day, Heather. I've thought about it and I realize that what I did to my daughter was wrong and unforgivable, and I'm just… I'm so sorry." Yolanda's voice broke at the end of her sentence, and her voice trailed off.

Heather narrowed her eyes, and her face hardened. "Do you not realize how much you broke her?" she asked furiously. "She has been completely broken since you disowned her. You can apologize to me all you like, but it won't make the slightest difference. It's Naya who you've got to apologize to."

"I know, I know, "Yolanda pleaded desperately. "I intend on doing that, but I need to discuss something really serious with you first. It's about your ex-boyfriend. Taylor? Is that his name?"

Heather felt her whole body stiffen at the sound of Taylor's name. She felt all the blood drain from her face, and she felt her palms grow hot and sweaty. "Is it hot in here? I think I'm going to open some windows," she said quickly, making an attempt to stand up, but Yolanda grabbed hold of her wrist, and pulled her back down onto the couch.

"Heather, what's going on?" Yolanda asked seriously. "What happened just now? Why don't you want to talk about Taylor?"

Clutching the couch with all her might, Heather closed her eyes tightly, and shook her head.

"Has he done something to you? Has he raped you?"

Heather shook her head, still keeping her eyes firmly closed.

"No? Has he assaulted you?"

Heather's body stiffened even more, which she didn't think was humanly possible.

A look of realization washed over Yolanda's face. "He has, hasn't he? He's beaten you up. When did he do it?"

Heather opened her eyes, and allowed her body to relax slightly. "A couple of weeks ago now. When I broke up with him and told him that Naya and I are now a couple, he just lost it. No one knows apart from Naya, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Heather, you have to report him. You can't just close yourself off and pretend it never happened. What he did was abuse, and it's against the law," Yolanda said forcefully.

Heather sighed, becoming even more withdrawn. "Please, I don't need a lecture, Mrs. Rivera. I've had plenty of them from Naya."

"Well, I'm sure what I'm about to tell you, Heather, is going to make you want to report him."

Heather turned to face Yolanda, scrunching her face up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Yolanda leaned back slightly, getting comfortable. "I bumped into Taylor at the mall this morning. I'm surprised he remembered me and knew who I was because I've only met him once or twice. He had found out that I wasn't very accepting of Naya's relationship with you. Did you tell him anything about that?"

Heather swallowed a lump in her throat. "No. I've not mentioned it to anyone, and neither has Naya," she managed to croak out.

"Oh," Yolanda said in confusion. She paused, trying to work out everything in her head. In the end, she decided it was best to just come out with it. "Anyway, because I hadn't been very accepting, he thought that I might want to get involved in his little plan."

Heather instantly perked up, and she sat up straight. "Wait, what? What plan?" she demanded desperately.

Yolanda sighed, obviously dreading having to tell Heather what she needed to tell her. "Taylor and some woman who's name I can't remember – her name definitely began with an E – have a plan to out you both to the press, Heather.

For Heather, hearing those words leave Yolanda's mouth was like a kick to the stomach. She opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds, contemplating what to say.

Eventually, she settled on something simple. "How do you know?" Her voice was unusually steady, despite what Yolanda had just mentioned.

Yolanda frowned in sympathy. "Taylor told me everything, Heather. He was sure that I would want to get involved. I'd never want to do anything to deliberately hurt you or my daughter." Yolanda's face was a contorted grimace as if she had a foul taste in her mouth. "I know not accepting Naya in the first place hurt her, but I would never do something so wicked." She slammed her hand on a nearby table, startling Heather out of the obvious trance she was in. "Do you have any idea who the woman could be who's helping Taylor, Heather?"

Heather thought about it for a moment. She chewed her lip, thinking incredibly hard. "You said her name began with an E?"

Yolanda nodded.

Heather nodded in certainty, a look of anger spreading across her beautiful features. "I know exactly who it is," she said through gritted teeth. "Someone who me and Taylor used to go to high school with." She paused, almost as if she was trying to create a dramatic effect. "Her name's Elaine."

"Yes. Now I think about it, that name rings a bell."

Before another thought could cross her mind, Heather whipped out her phone and frantically started scrolling through her contacts.

Yolanda looked on in confusion and concern for the younger woman. "Heather, what are you doing?" she asked quickly.

"Calling my manager," Heather replied, not taking her eyes off her phone.

"What, why?"

Heather looked at Yolanda as if she was stupid. "I'm not going to let Taylor out me and Naya. I'd rather we came out ourselves so I'm going to see if my manager can arrange for us to do an interview." She returned her attention to her phone, sighing in relief when she obviously found the number she was looking for.

Yolanda shook her head in disapproval, snatching the phone out of Heather's hand and placing it on the table. Heather instantly opened her mouth to argue, but Yolanda held up a hand to silence her and began talking. "You can't just go and do that, Heather, without discussing it with Naya first. She's as much involved in this as you are, so she deserves to know and have a say on the matter."

Heather stayed silent for a moment. She kept opening and closing her mouth, unsure of what to say. Eventually, she sighed and nodded. "I'll go and talk to Naya then."

"Actually, I was hoping you could maybe get her to come downstairs? I need to apologize to her, remember?" Yolanda said, twiddling her fingers in her lap nervously.

Before Heather could move or say anything, both her and Yolanda heard footsteps start to come down the stairs, and the sound of Naya's voice followed after. "Heather? Baby, is everything okay? I thought you were just going to answer the door and get some menus?"

"I'm in here, baby," Heather called out shakily.

Naya chuckled as she made her way towards the lounge which is where Heather's voice was coming from. "What are you doing in here?" She smiled as she entered, but her smile instantly vanished, and she stopped in the doorway. She eyed the two coffee cups sat on the coffee table, and her eyes traveled to Heather and her mother. "You," she said with venom, pointing an unsteady finger at her mother. "You have no right to be here."

"Naya," Yolanda said, standing up from the couch.

Naya shook her head and held up a hand to her mother. "I don't want to hear it. You have no right to be here in _my_ house. Get out now," she said with authority, pointing to the door and gesturing for her mother to leave through it.

Yolanda looked hurt at Naya's reaction. She looked at Heather, and then at her daughter, before sighing and beginning to do as her daughter wished.

"No, Yolanda. Don't go," Heather insisted, Yolanda instantly stopping and shooting an uncertain look at the blonde before sighing and sitting back on the couch.

Naya looked at Heather in disbelief, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Wait, so you approve of this?" she asked, her voice raising in fury. "You approve of what she did to me?"

"No, you know I don't, Naya," Heather said, her eyes pleading for Naya to understand. "But just listen to your mother, sweetie. She wants to make things right with you and I'm sure you want to make things right with her as well."

Naya considered her girlfriend for a moment. Eventually, she came to a decision. "Fine. I'll listen to what she has to say, but if she's that serious about making things right with me, I'm sure she won't mind if you and I share a kiss before she apologizes." Naya smirked, eyeing her mother to see if she was going to get a negative reaction. "After all, I've had to sit upstairs on my own whilst you've been down here, and that's an awfully long time for me to go without having your hands roaming my body, isn't is?" Her tone was dripping with fake sweetness. She was deliberately trying to make her mother uncomfortable to prove to Heather that her mom may have wanted to apologize, but it didn't change the fact that she was still uncomfortable with their relationship.

Her battle was a lost cause, though, when her mother just sat there smiling, not even batting an eyelid. "Be my guest, my darling."

"Oh, are you sure?" Naya asked with fake sweetness in her voice. "After all, it's going to be two girls with their tongues in each other's mouths, standing very close together," she said very slowly, using hand gestures to emphasize her point.

"Naya, stop it," Heather said firmly, standing up and walking towards her girlfriend so she was standing right in front of her. She pulled her into a far corner so they could talk privately. "I see what you're trying to do," she said, only loud enough for Naya to hear. "I don't think you're being fair. You're not giving your mother a chance. I want you to stop it right now."

Naya glared at Heather, her eyes narrowing. "You don't get to tell me what to do, Heather, and you don't get to talk to me as if I'm an immature 5 year old. You're not my mother."

"Well stop acting like an immature 5 year old then if you don't want me to talk to you like one. Your mother came here especially to make things right with you, and also to tell us something very important, which I'm going to need to discuss with you once you have made things right with your mom."

Naya shook her head, her body stiffening and her face reddening in anger. "I have no interest in hearing what she has to say. She really hurt me," she said directly in Heather's face, her teeth gritting together.

Heather threw her arms up, catching Naya off guard. "This is getting ridiculous, Naya. You are acting like a spoilt brat at the moment and I want it to stop."

"Oh, me being hurt that my mother didn't accept me is me acting like a spoilt brat, is it?"

"No, you not even having enough decency to listen to what she has to say is you acting like a spoilt brat."

"Oh, really? Well I'm sorry for having feelings, Heather.," Naya said, the volume of her voice rising. "I thought you understood. All this crap of you being understanding about my situation and being understanding about the cutting was just bullshit, wasn't it? You never understood anything!"

Yolanda looked over at the two girls in the corner. She couldn't hear what they were saying as they were trying desperately to keep their voices as quiet as possible, but she could tell that they were having a heated argument.

Heather opened her mouth to come out with another scathing reply, but she quickly closed it. This had escalated far enough and she didn't want it to get even worse than it already was. "You know that's not true, Naya," she said calmly, a blank expression on her face. "I think you need to go into the kitchen and calm down. Think about everything before you even consider coming back through."

Usually, Naya would refuse to do something like that. After all, she wasn't a child who Heather could put in timeout as punishment. Right now, however, she was too tired to argue, so she just gently nodded and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.

She sighed and leant back in the chair, allowing her eyes to fix on a blank spot on the wall in front of her. She was slightly embarrassed. She felt like a child who had been sent into another room as punishment for being out of line. As she thought about it, maybe that's exactly what she was; a child who had been sent into another room as punishment for being out of line.

* * *

One thing Dianna always prided herself on was her ability to always be able to tell when something wasn't quite right with her friends. Now that she wasn't a full time cast member, she was hardly ever on set, but that didn't mean that she didn't keep in touch with her glee friends.

She hadn't seen Naya and Heather since her party that they had both attended, but she had spoken to Naya on the phone a couple of days ago. Something had seemed off about her voice. It was like she had desperately wanted to tell her something, but she felt that she couldn't. That was something that Naya was all too good at doing; wanting to tell something to someone, but not going through with it because of fear of disappointing someone, whether it be the person she's talking to or someone else.

And then there was also the fact that she bumped into Lea and Cory at the mall not that long ago. Lea had mentioned something that immediately sent Dianna into panic mode. She had said that one day at work, Naya had had to leave early to go and see to Heather because she had called in a state. That wasn't like Heather at all. Heather very rarely got upset about anything, let alone upset enough that would mean that Naya would have to leave work to go and deal with her.

Dianna didn't know what was going on, but she knew that something wasn't quite right. She was determined to find out what was wrong. She wanted desperately to help her two friends, but she couldn't do that if she didn't even know what was wrong. That's when she decided that she would confront Naya and Heather as soon as possible. Something wasn't right, and she was determined to help them.

* * *

"Can I join you again now?" Naya asked quietly, hovering in the doorway.

"Have you calmed down and had time to think?" Heather asked expectantly. She didn't like having to act like this with her girlfriend, but it was vital that Naya made up with her mom so they could then discuss what they were going to do about Taylor's plan to out them both.

Naya nodded, starting to feel extremely scrutinized. "You don't have to say anything, mom," she said, turning her attention to her mother. "I forgive you, okay?"

Yolanda smiled gratefully. "I still think I owe you some sort of explanation, Naya."

Naya raised a hand and shook her head. "It's okay. I don't need an explanation. I'm still slightly hurt but I'm going to try my hardest to forgive you and that's all that matters. Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Yolanda stood up and smiled at her daughter. "Okay. If you say so. Can I have a hug?"

Naya smiled a watery smile, feeling extremely emotional. "Of course." She walked forward into her mother's embrace and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "I love you, mom," she said, her voice slightly muffled.

Yolanda closed her eyes and squeezed her daughter. "I love you too, Naya. I always have and always will."

Heather smiled at the sight in front of her. It was beautiful to watch and it was like watching a scene from a movie.

Yolanda and Naya pulled away from their hug, and Yolanda guided Naya towards the couch to sit beside Heather.

Naya smiled at her girlfriend sitting next to her. "Can I have that kiss now?"

Heather smiled, trying to hold in a giggle at the desperate look on Naya's face. "Of course you can."

Naya didn't even wait for Heather to finish her sentence before she grabbed her by the waist and crashed their lips together. She allowed her tongue to roam Heather's mouth, slowly deepening the kiss.

Heather kissed her girlfriend back with all her might. She put all the love, energy, and passion that she felt towards her girlfriend into that one kiss. She kissed her as if after they pulled away, they would never get to kiss again. Her tongue locked with Naya's, and she gently grazed Naya's lip with her teeth.

Naya let out one final moan before pulling away from the kiss. She tried to catch her breath as she looked over to her mother who had been sitting in an armchair watching them with a smile on her face. "That was one awesome kiss," she said to Heather, still trying to catch her breath from the intensity of the kiss.

"It certainly was," Heather agreed. "I don't mean to burst your bubble, Naya, but there's something very important that me and your mom need to discuss with you."

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that." Naya looked at the serious expressions painted on her mom's and girlfriend's faces. "Mom. Heather. What's going on?" she asked seriously.

* * *

**Okay, I did want this chapter to be slightly longer but I was getting loads of reviews asking me to update, so I just quickly wrapped this chapter up to a suitable point so I could post it. I want to ask your guys' opinion on something. Would you mind if I made the chapters slightly shorter so I would find it easier to post more frequently?**

**Now, I'm going on holiday on the 1st July. I'm spending two nights in London to see Wicked and to also go to the Harry Potter Studio Tour, and then I'm going to Florida for two weeks. I'm super excited! Anyway, hopefully I'll manage to get a chapter up before then because I won't be able to update when I'm on holiday :P It's also my prom this Friday, so I'm really looking forward to that. There's so many exciting things happening! Anyway, take care and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


End file.
